Give In To Me
by DivineShinigami-Sama
Summary: Después de 2 tortuosos años de separación, mismos en los cuales un pelirosa destrozado emocionalmente decidió vivir un tiempo en NY. Dejando a un mezquino escritor con el corazón roto y arrepentido por no haberse atrevido a detenerlo; el destino ha hecho
1. 2 años en los que

Notas capítulo:

**Notas capítulo:**

_Hola, este es mi primer fic, realmente no se si sea de su agrado pero aquí les comparto el primer capitulo es algo diferente ténganme paciencia, anteriormente he publicado este mismo fic en AmorYaoi con el pseudónimo de Crimsonlips, solo lo menciono para aclarar que no estoy cometiendo plagio, ya que es algo que me desagrada, estas penosas líneas son de mi autoría. …disfrútenlo._

_/- Se aplica para descripciones o explicaciones._

_( ) - Acciones y emociones del personaje. _

" " – _Pensamientos._

2 AÑOS EN LOS QUE…

by: Shinigami-Sama

Antes de comenzar a leer deben saber que este es mi primer fanfic y espero que sea de su agrado, solo me queda aclarar que los personajes de gravitation no me pertenecen si no a Maki Murakami, la historia es completamente de mi autoría así que si les parece descabellada ya saben a quien culpar solo no sean muy durs conmigo uu.

"_Han pasado ya 2 años desde que no estás en mi vida…desde que te aleje por no poderte decir cuanto te quería…cuanto te amo…soy un cobarde_."

-Que ciego fui…-

/ se repetía mientras daba una última bocanada a su cigarrillo, un hombre rubio de dorados ojos que Claramente se veían inundados por pequeñas gotas de cristal que se deslizaban lastimosamente por su pálida piel, marcando un doloroso camino que terminaba por desaparecer en el precipicio de aquella elegante barbilla./

-¿Cómo pude?... ¿como me atreví a Lastimarte tanto, tan repetidas veces y en tan poco tiempo? Siendo que tu me salvaste tantas veces de esta soledad que desde que te has ido me embarga… tal parece que tu peor error fue conocerme y más aun…Amarme

/Entre dolorosas reflexiones y lagrimas cayo aquel rubio imponente en brazos de Morfeo, repitiendo entre sueños o quizás pesadillas el nombre de su motivo de vivir, del dueño de sus tantas noches de desvelos/

-Shuichi...

/en una lujosa y amplia oficina de NG records se encontraba un hombre rubio, muy atractivo ojeando una revista, "vaya_ todo va al pie de la letra"_ el sonido de su celular, lo saco de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a atender la llamada/

- ¿diga?...oh Winchester-san, ¿como van las cosas por allá?

- well, very well… los chicos están listos para regresar y han mejorado mucho en este tiempo.

- ¿oh si?, no me extraña con lo talentosos que son, además ese era el propósito, de que se tomaran un tiempo, no dudo del gran impacto con el volverán al escenario, ¿cuando regresan?

- Nakano-san y yo regresamos dentro de tres días y Shindou- san la próxima semana acompañado por mrs. Cohen.

- perfecto, ¿por que la demora?, ¿no terminarían de rodar la película en esta semana?

- yes...terminan en esta semana, pero se quedaran para asistir a la premiere del filme.

- oh ya veo, entonces preparare todo para su regreso, y Winchester-san, (con un tono de voz por demás serio) debemos afinar los detalles sobre el retorno de BL debe coordinarse con el estreno de la película de Shindou-san aquí.

- Sure, siendo así iré a su oficina en cuanto arribé a Japón.

-lo estaré esperando, que pase un buen día Winchester-san.

-oh thank's, You too.

/dicho esto El presidente de NG records, Thoma Seguchi colgó el auricular, esbozando una sonrisa algo misteriosa y en cierto grado atemorizante/

- Habrá que preparar todo cuidadosamente…

Mientras tanto en un set cinematográfico, montado en algún lugar de New York….

-NOO!!...¡¡QUE SUCEDE CON USTEDES?!

/ Gritaba un hombre de baja estatura y con una complexión robusta, mientras tiraba violentamente el libreto al suelo logrando que algunas hojas se desprendieran, y al momento una chica se acercaba a intentar calmarlo/

- Bien… tomemos un descansó de 15 minutos y por favor, ¡¡CONCENTRENSE!!

/Dicho esto se retiro dejando a todos en el set, mas calmados y a cierto par de personas algo nerviosas/

-Shu, tómalo con calma, solo es actuación, además tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace algún tiempo, somos buenos amigos, ¿Por qué el nerviosismo? ¿Por que la timidez?

-Odile yo… veras…esque…no puedo (decía mientras jugueteaba con sus manos y la vista clavada en el suelo con un aire de nerviosismo, pero en cuestión de segundos su semblante cambio, a uno que ahora solo reflejaba una tristeza y dolor inmenso llegando al punto de que las hermosas amatistas que poseía parecían no brillar mas)

-Shu, (le hablo Odile con un gesto de suma comprensión y en un tono muy bajo llegando a ser un susurro que solo el pelirosa pudo escuchar) ¿por que no imaginas que estas con esa persona?

- te refieres a…. ¿yu...ki? (abriendo de manera exagerada sus orbes amatistas, en una clara señal de que lo que la chica le estaba diciendo lo impresiono sobremanera, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos su mirada se torno a una que reflejaba decisión) .No… no necesito hacerlo, como dices solo es actuación, y tienes razón somos amigos, no…somos mucho mas que eso, somos pareja...(Hecho una mirada picara hacia la chica que lo observaba bastante intrigada, para después esbozar una sonrisa que fue correspondida en un acto de complicidad).

- Bien sexy boy apresurémonos aun hay cosas por hacer.

/los rayos del sol se hacen presentes en la habitación de cierto rubio mezquino, quien se levanta muy a su pesar recitando todas las maldiciones que conoce, ya que una de las tantas cosas que odia es que los rayos del sol le obliguen a levantarse de su preciada hora de cama y mas cuando había dormido tan poco, y sin mas se dirigió al baño para ducharse y quizás después de medianamente desayunar podría salir y dar una vuelta antes de regresar a continuar con los capítulos restantes de su novela… Después de 30 min. de un placentero y reconfortante baño, se dirige a la cocina a tomar un desayuno que consiste en comida refrigerada que no se preocupo si quiera en recalentar y una apetitosa cerveza bien fría, que después de terminar de ingerir, lo complementa con un cigarrillo, el primero del día que sin mas fuma en la comodidad de una elegante sala y mientras tanto toma el control remoto y enciende el televisor, donde sin mas preámbulo se dedica a repasar los canales hasta que encuentre algo digno de su atención. Y así transcurrieron algunos minutos; al no encontrar nada termina por decidirse a ver el noticiero/

-que demonios mas de lo mis… (Callo al escuchar que en la sección de espectáculos hablaban de BL y su regreso a los escenarios, se mantuvo atento lo que la mujer decía).

-muy buenos días a todos, pues bien el regreso al escenario de BL esta confirmado, el presidente de NG records Tohma Seguchi ha confirmado que la próxima semana los integrantes de esta agrupación concederán a los medios una entrevista para hablar sobre su nuevo material, y el por que de su ausencia de casi 2 años, lo que pudo adelantarnos seguchi-san, es que el tiempo que se han mantenido alejados de los escenarios ha sido productivo ya que vienen con nuevas influencias y la mayoría de sus canciones son interpretadas en ingles, además de las intervenciones de algunos artistas norteamericanos de distintos géneros, sin duda BL ¡viene con todo!, incluso con un nuevo estilo y vaya como no va a ser así, esto marca una nueva etapa en la vida de sus integrantes, ya que como todos sabemos Nakano- san ha hecho publico su compromiso con Ayaka-san, mientras Shindou-san, ha incursionado en la pantalla grande protagonizando a lado de la reconocida actriz y ex–modelo; Odile Cohen, con quien se le ha relacionado últimamente, no nos queda mas que desearle buena suerte a esta posible pareja y esperar el regreso de esta exitosa banda-

-¿pa…reja?, ¿que demonios es todo esto?, te desapareces 2 años y ahora sostienes amoríos con una mujer, (apagando el televisor y lanzando el control remoto contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas, estaba furioso, ¿que significaba esto? Que jugarreta le hacia el destino, pero no… ¿donde estaba ese amor que le juraba el pelirosa antes de salir de su vida?, no…antes de sacarlo de su vida, ¿acaso lo tenia merecido?, no lo sabia, no quería saberlo, Shuichi no podía hacerle esto, ¿acaso el tiempo se ha llevado su amor? No… esto no podía creerlo, no hasta que Shuichi, su Shuichi se lo dijera en su cara)

/debía saber cuando y donde podría encontrarlo, debía averiguar, tenia que hablar con Shuichi, tenia que ser el quien le dijera todo eso que esa entupida mujer del noticiero había dicho y sabia exactamente quien iba a darle esa información/

**Notas finales: **

_Espero les haya agradado, y como les comente al inicio este es el primer capitulo, Me gustaría aclarar que estoy abierta a propuestas, ya saben de lo que les gustaría que sucediera, en si, este fic, ya tiene una intención muy definida y yo ya tengo mas de la mitad terminada pero aun así espero opiniones, ya que como también les hice saber al inicio, es la primera vez que hago un fic, en general es la primera vez que muestro algo que escribo, sin mas me despido y chicas (os), sean comprensivs conmigo ¿si?…ciao.._


	2. Y así, te conocí

Notas capítulo:

**Notas capítulo:**

_Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero lo disfruten, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic._

Y ASI, TE CONOCI

-¡vamos perezoso levántate! (decía una hermosa chica, de esbelta figura y rasgos muy finos, de piel tersa y blanca, poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes rasgados, cabello largo y plateado, sostenido en una descuidada coleta que dejaba caer en su frente traviesos mechones que solo la hacían lucir mas bella de lo que ya era) ¿sabes que día es hoy? (mirándolo insistentemente)

-hmm ¿jueves? (decía un chico, pelirrosa mientras tallaba sus hermosos ojos violetas con su mano y aun adormilado, como pudo se sentó)

-hmm...No de hecho es viernes… "_vaya que este chico es despistado_"

-oh bien (dicho esto se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama y se cobijo de pies a cabeza)

-Nooo… ¿que haces? ¡¡Hoy es viernes!!...hoy se estrena la película y no tengo nada que ponerme (adoptando un tono melodramático, pues vaya que para eso era actriz) y prometiste acompañarme a comprar ropa…además (haciendo un gesto bastante maquiavélico) tu tampoco has hecho tus compras… ¿o es que acaso piensas ir con lo primero que encuentres?

/dicho esto un tornado rosado salto de la cama directo al baño; dejando a una chica de cabellos plateados, con un gesto triunfante, pues había logrado su cometido, para después salir de la habitación a preparar el desayuno para el pequeño que ahora tenia una revolución por toda su habitación/

- jeje, siempre tan adorablemente predecible Shu… (Esbozo una sonrisa sincera, para después continuar con la preparación del desayuno).

/minutos mas tarde un chico pelirrosa, bastante apuesto de delicada y bien formada figura se hizo presente, esbozando su ya muy conocida sonrisa; quien lucia un pantalón negro ceñido a sus estrechas caderas delineándolas a la perfección, al igual que su firme trasero, acompañados por una camisa anaranjada sin mangas, que a pesar de quedarle un poco holgada, la delgadez de la tela se pegaba en puntos estratégicos haciéndolos resaltar, complementando el conjunto con unos botines negros militarizados, la chica que ahora ponía los cubiertos en la mesa, se quedo completamente sorprendida pues el chico en verdad que se veía muy bien, segundos después giro de golpe, dándole la espalda, simulando buscar algo, pues un color carmín se apoderaba de sus mejillas/

-Shu... (Notablemente nerviosa) el…d-desayuno esta listo, toma asiento

-hai (un chibi Shuichi se lanzo en la silla, maravillado con lo que esta mañana la chica le ofrecía para desayunar…) oh…Odi-chan (mirándola con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas, obviamente conmovido y aun en su forma chibi) ¡¡adoro los hot cakes con mermelada de fresa!!

- lo se, Shu, además tengo que compensarte por acompañarme a todas las tiendas posibles para comprar algo de ropa (esta vez mirándolo con una inocencia fingida y guiñándole el ojo coquetamente).

-¿¿nani?? (Dejando caer el tenedor con el bocado de hot cakes que pensaba comer) ¿Todas las tiendas posibles?, ¿te refieres a muchas tiendas?... (Con una mirada aterradora, por que por mas imposible que pareciera esa chica era mas insaciable de lo que el era, si de compras se trata, y vaya que el lo sabia, pues con casi 2 años de conocerla y 1 de vivir juntos lo avalaban)

-no, muchas tiendas no…todas las tiendas… (Cambiando su semblante por el de una chica inocente que no rompe ni un plato) Shu, ¿como puedes ser así? Este día es muy importante, hoy presentamos nuestra película, todos los medios tendrán la mira en nosotros, no podemos vernos mal, además dentro de 2 días iremos a Japón, tu sabes que nunca he ido y aunque tu naciste allá, tienes tiempo radicando aquí y así que también seremos el punto de atención de los medios allá, y no quiero verme mal, ¿o acaso quieres que me vea mal y después me critiquen por ser una celebridad mal vestida?( si, esa chica podría ser la mas dramática y chantajista del mundo si así se lo proponía, aunque claro eso lo aprendió de Shuichi. no había terminado de montar su teatro, cuando sintió las manos de Shu sobre las suyas, quien en un gesto de solidaridad y con lagrimas cayendo a cantaros de sus ojitos violetas; vocifero)

-Noo, te equivocas no quiero eso, eso seria lo peor, por eso voy a acompañarte a todas las tiendas, hasta que tengas todo lo necesario _"y claro, también podría comprarme algunas cosas que me vienen haciendo falta de esta temporada, es muy importarte verme bien, sobre todo si...el… me llegase a ver, no quiero lucir mal"_

Shu…. (El chico seguía sumergido es sus pensamientos)…Shu….¡¡SHUICHI!!

- ¡¡itaeee!! (Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza ya que con el grito de la chica dio un brinco de la impresión con el que casi perfora el techo)

-¿Qué sucede Shu, por que estas tan rojo, te sientes mal? (tocando su frente para asegurarse que no tenga fiebre) ¿no será que te haces el enfermo para no acompañarme?...

-Ie, te he dicho que iría, además te lo prometí hace días ¿no? (echándole una mirada coqueta), vamos o se nos hará tarde y no podremos visitar todas las tiendas, recuerda que tenemos que estar en el Teatro a las 10:00pm.

/ Y así estos dos chicos recorrieron todas las tiendas habidas y por haber en la gran manzana, comprando como dos verdaderos desquiciados, haciendo pequeñas pausas para alimentarse. Evitando a toda costa ser reconocidos pues en estos momentos eran las celebridades mas asediadas, en su largo recorrido y con una cantidad inhumana de compras que cargaba cada uno, Shuichi se desvió un poco, encaminándose hacia una tienda que atrajo su atención, deteniéndose justo en frente de Burlington Book Shop, siendo esta una tienda de libros en donde promocionaban una extensa gama de ellos, como pudo entro, y tomando un ejemplar se perdió en sus pensamientos/

-Shu, aquí no veo accesorios, creo que te confund…. (Mirando a su alrededor, ¿libros?, ¡esto era una librería! inmediatamente dirigió la vista hacia su acompañante, estaba absorto en quien sabe que, se acerco un poco intrigada para ver que era "eso" que mantenía tan "pensativo" a Shu… era extraño Shu solo compraba y leía mangas, pero obviamente lo que sostenía no era uno, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver el nombre del autor) Yuki Eiri (dijo casi susurrando)"_no puede ser, tengo que sacarlo de aquí_" Shu…mira allá esta Tower Records escuche que tienen en existencia aun el disco de éxitos de nittle grasper /jalando a Shu para salir lo antes posible de ahí, mientras un chibi Shu soltaba el libro, para seguir a Odile, pues se trataba de Nittle Grasper, la banda a la que pertenecía su ídolo Ryuichi Sakuma... quien frecuentemente lo visitaba en compañía de su novio Tatsuha. Llegando a Tower Records y después de buscar y preguntar a los empleados, el dichoso disco no estaba disponible, se había agotado, volviendo así a Shuichi el recuerdo de lo que hacia hace unos momentos, la nueva novela de Yuki, por alguna extraña razón el titulo le llamaba la atención, sintió el impulso de comprarlo y leerlo pero fue entonces cuando Odile lo encontró y menciono lo de Nittle Grasper /

- **"Give in to me"**, ¿que encierra ese titulo?, (su semblante entristeció, recordar a Yuki no le hacia nada bien, tuvo que irse de Japón prácticamente huyendo, esta vez el escritor lo había herido tanto) _"¿por que tengo curiosidad por leerlo?"_

-¿Shu, estas bien? Yo, lo siento….solo quería sacarte de ese sitio, no me gusta verte así, (acaricio su mejilla de forma maternal y el chico le correspondió con una sonrisa fingida que hizo que algo dentro de su interior se aplastara) ¿sabes? Un rostro tan hermoso no debe opacarse con rastros de tristeza, vamos ¿acaso tan infeliz te hace estar conmigo? (esbozando una sonrisita)

- no, para nada, estar contigo alegra mi vida, así que no mas recuerdos tristes ;sabes, ya pronto serán las 7:00 y debemos prepararnos para impresionarlos.

-cierto, no por nada somos considerados "la pareja mas atractiva" (esto ultimo lo dijo en forma de burla, para después tomarse de la mano y correr para no perder mas tiempo).

- Seguchi- san, nunca he cuestionado sus decisiones, pero esta vez no entiendo bajo que circunstancias, "esto" (mostrando un articulo de una revista) puede ser de gran beneficio para BL.

-Sakano- san, tiene usted razón, nunca ha cuestionado mis decisiones, ¿Por qué lo hace ahora? (mirándolo fijamente con esa extraña expresión propia Tohma, esa que a pesar de ser muy amigable no inspira nada de confianza y que ponía muy nervioso a Sakano)

- etto… la verdad, es que no se por que el mentir así puede representar algo bueno para los chicos, sobre todo para Shuichi, además cuando lo sepa no estará nada contento y… (Siendo interrumpido por Tohma)

-Lo sabe, (se aclaro un poco la voz para así proseguir con la conversación), Sakano-san, Shindou-san, esta enterado de lo que dice la prensa de aquí, no hubiese actuado sin su consentimiento, el esta conciente de que es solo publicidad al igual que la Srta. Cohen; K-san se encargo de hacérselos saber y me dijo que no había ningún inconveniente en propagar dicha noticia (Sakano definitivamente no entendía nada y esto se veía claramente en su expresión, además de que tenia claro "los sabios" métodos de K, para persuadir).

-¿Publicidad?

-así es Sakano-san, solo publicidad, como vera Shindou-san protagonizo una película, esto no era parte de el plan publicitario, K-san y yo habíamos discutido esto, y ya que desde hace algún tiempo buscábamos la forma de internacionalizar a BL, el proyecto del filme tan solo vino a garantizar esto, sin nosotros haberlo provocado.

-¿garantizar? Seguchi-san, el protagonizar dicha película, solo beneficia a Shuichi individualmente, además tengo entendido que parte de los temas principales son interpretaciones de Shuichi, sin BL, es decir, tal pareciera que trataran de promoverlo como solista.

- la participación de Shindou-san, en este filme fue algo extra, que solo vino a reafirmar nuestra estrategia, los temas que él grabó para dicha película fue a petición del productor de la misma; (entrelazando sus dedos para después en un acto de suma seguridad recargar su mentón sobre ellas) como bien sabe, Sakano-san, el motivo del que se les haya concedido a BL un tiempo fuera del medio, fue por dos razones, la primera y que no es ajena a su conocimiento: por que Shindou- san estaba muy afectado emocionalmente, sus canciones eran depresivas y su rendimiento disminuyo, creando diferencias entre los integrantes, de haber seguido así BL hubiese desaparecido, ¿esta conciente de eso cierto?

-cierto, como su productor me vi en la necesidad de comentárselo puesto que estaba saliéndose de mis manos seguchi–san. (Apenándose pues siempre tenia la sensación de ser ineficiente, aunque la mayoría de las veces solo exageraba)

- la segunda razón, fue para llevar a cabo los preparativos para la internacionalización del grupo, así que durante ese tiempo los integrantes de BL estuvieron preparándose aun mas, y es por eso que fueron enviados a New York, Nakano-san y Shindou-san ingresaron al conservatorio de Eastman, ya que Fujisaki-kun, mi primo no obtuvo el permiso de sus padres para irse y sus estudios tampoco se lo permitieron pero de igual forma se ha esforzado y ha logrado grandes avances, de esta manera y mientras mejoraban sus habilidades además de practicar su ingles, ha dado como resultado un álbum en ingles con nuevas tendencias, y con los contactos de K-san, obtenemos colaboraciones importantes en este material.

- ¿Cómo? (para eso sakano ya se encontraba girando por toda la oficina de Tohma golpeándose, e inundando con sus lagrimas, todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que tropezó con la silla donde se encontraba sentado, quedando prácticamente embarrado en la lujosa alfombra de la oficina) ¿por que no fui informado de eso? (ahora girando y llorando en el suelo) soy su productor como es que algo tan importante no me fue avisado.

-calma, sakano-San, (quien ya se había puesto de pie para observar al productor que rodaba en el piso, mientras agitaba de manera exagerada las manos y una gota de sudor caía divertidamente por su sien) nadie sabia de esto, tan solo K-san y yo, además de los chicos de BL; fuera de eso nadie mas lo sabia y a los demás tan solo se les informo, lo mismo que a la prensa; que BL necesitaba un descanso, y no era del todo falso, por la situación que vivía Shindou-san lo mejor era mantenerlo ocupado y brindarle un nuevo ambiente.

-cierto, discúlpeme seguchi–san he sido un tonto (ya mas repuesto y sentado decentemente, seco su lagrimas y esbozo una sonrisa un poco tímida) demo…seguchi-san… ¿ahora que BL regresara, y con todas esas mejorías…ya…no necesitaran a un productor tan incompetente, verdad?

-Sakano-san, al contrario, ahora se que el grupo estará a la altura del gran productor que es usted, no debe preocuparse (dedicándole una sonrisa) sus labores iniciaran este próximo lunes, por lo cual deberá apresurarse a organizar sus presentaciones.

-Hai (se levanta y hace una pequeña reverencia para después retirarse).

-Vamos Shu se nos hace tarde (una impaciente peliplata, que lucia un vestido de noche azul marino con escote strapless que se ceñía deliciosamente sobre su estrecho talle haciéndose mas amplio conforme avanzaba el largo, terminando en una sexy abertura que llegaba hasta las bien formadas y ejercitadas pantorrillas, complementando la bella vista con unas zapatillas con incrustaciones de diamantes contrastando con la gargantilla y los pendientes, dándole así un aspecto mas delicado a su atuendo, llevaba el cabello suelto totalmente lacio y sin mucho maquillaje) ¡¡Shu!! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Me iré sin ti si no te das prisa!

- gomen…es que... No estaba seguro, no me gusta este atuendo y…. ¿Por qué me miras así ¬¬?

- yo…yo...c-creo que te ves m-muy bien (totalmente roja y si no es por su costoso vestido, el cual no quería ensuciar, estaría tirada inconsciente en el piso, y como no, si tan solo había que mirar al pelirrosa, quien vestía unos pantalones formales con ligeras líneas en tono gris muy oscuro con un corte especial pues se ceñía a sus torneadas piernas y estrecha cadera, haciendo lucir su bien formado trasero, una camisa de seda negra, con los primeros 3 bonotes abiertos que dejaban ver parte su bronceado y firme pecho; La camisa llegaba a la altura del inicio de su pantalón que como era a la cadera y Shu tenia un cuerpo muy bello hacia resaltar su breve cintura, acompasando su atuendo con un saco en color turquesa oscuro, que contrastaba con sus bellos e impresionantes ojos violetas que esa noche parecían brillar mas, el saco poseía un corte bastante relajado, muy juvenil, ajustado a su pequeña espalda haciéndolo lucir tan delicado y frágil, y para terminar usaba unos zapatos formales negros.

- ¿en serio así lo crees? (acercándose a ella, lo cual hizo que la chica sintiera que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y pronto caería)

-si...Si...Si, si lo creo... ¿Nos vamos? Nos espera abajo la limosina desde hace 25 min. "_dios Shu…te ves tan….tan… ¡alto! ¿En que estas pensando?, Odile deja de llenarte la cabeza de humo_"

/ Y así ambas celebridades igualmente bellas, se dirigieron hacia el teatro Loews para la premiere de "Newly married" la primera película, para un nervioso Shuichi y la sexta para una mas relajada Odile, quien noto que el nerviosismo de Shu crecía, así que lo tomo de la mano en una muestra de apoyo, viendo que esto no daba mucho resultado aunque Shuichi había correspondido a su gesto con una sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie; y en vista de que aun les restaba algo de camino antes de llegar al teatro)

-Shu… (Captando la atención del pelirrosa) ¿Recuerdas el día que te conocí?

-hai, como olvidarlo….

FLASH BACK

-Hiro…no quiero estar aquí, me siento solo, no conozco a nadie, no se a que lugares ir, y sobre todo, no se que hacer sin Yuki (comenzando a llorar, mientras su amigo lo abrazaba para consolarlo, al cabo de unos minutos lo separo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos)

- Shu...si serás baka (fingiendo estar enojado) no estas solo, aquí estamos, k-san y yo, ¿acaso no somos suficiente?

-demo…fujisaki-kun no estará y veras a pesar de que siempre me regaña por ser como el dice "poco profesional" yo lo extraño y además , yo no dije que K-san y tu no fuesen suficiente, pero es que siempre he vivido en Japón, es cierto que ya no vivía con mi familia pero, nunca había estado tan lejos, y los extraño, además me siento como encarcelado, no puedo salir, sin que alguien me acompañe y encima no entiendo lo que dicen, ¡¡Buahhhh!! (Llorando de nuevo) y además extraño a Yuki, quiera que estuviera aquí, aunque se que es imposible el no me quiere mas…

-vamos Shu respira, no entiendo como puedes hablar tanto sin detenerte a respirar ¬¬ deja de pensar en eso, las cosas pasan por algo y en el fondo creo que es lo mejor, estando juntos se hacían mucho daño, Shu, trata de entender...

-demo…demo (se abrió la puerta violentamente, y entra k)

- ¡¡Hey guys!! ¡¡Let's go!! Recorreremos un poco el centro de la ciudad, para que conozcan y he traído un excelente guía turístico, adelante Odile (dando paso a una linda chica que impresiono a los chicos ahí presentes)

-h-hola chicos... mi nombre es Odile Cohen (con la vista clavada en el suelo, pues sentía algo de pena, ya que a su parecer, los chicos eran muy atractivos sobre todo, el de cabello rosado que le apareció algo raro, pero lo que mas la impresiono eran esos ojos violetas que parecían dos hermosas amatistas)

- ¡Konnichiwa! (dijeron los chicos al unísono)

-Well Guys, basta de presentaciones y partamos ahora que Mrs. Odile no tiene mucho tiempo disponible, tiene algunos ensayos a los cuales asistir.

-(esta vez Shu, haciendo muy obvia su curiosidad, a comparación de Hiro, que si quería saber, pero no se atrevía a preguntar abiertamente, mientras tanto Shu dirigiéndose a la chica pregunto:) ¿ensayos?, etto…¿tu también eres cantante? ó ¿perteneces a algún grupo?

-(la chica sonrió un poco impresionada, pues bien, al parecer esos chicos no tenían idea de quien era ella, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho le agradaba) jajaja, te contare en el camino, ¿esta bien?

-¡hai! (contesto animadamente un pelirrosa;"_al parecer las cosas ya no serán tan horribles"_, mientras era arrastrado por un Hiro, desesperado por la lentitud de su amigo)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- odi-chan…gomen… (Mirando a la chica con un gesto de cariño)

-¿por que te disculpas?

- por todos los problemas que te he causado.

-¿problemas? De que hablas, tu le has impreso a mi vida tanta emoción y alegría, en lugar de disculparte, debería ser yo quien termine por agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, por brindarme esa sonrisa sincera, día a día… (Y así Odile viajo a través de sus recuerdos hasta el primer día que vio a Shuichi llorar)

FLASH BACK

/ En una solitaria habitación, que mantenía las cortinas cerradas impidiendo así que se infiltraran los rayos del sol, se encontraba el pequeño pelirrosa, en una esquina en posición fetal, llorando amargamente, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que habían tocado la puerta y segundos después al no recibir una respuesta, era abierta, por Odile, quien en tanta oscuridad, recorrió visualmente la habitación hasta que dio con Shuichi, quien se encontraba recargado en una esquina, impactada por lo que estaba viendo se acerco lentamente, sentía como su corazón se contraía, al ver a ese chico hiperactivo y aparentemente siempre feliz, llorando, en una esquina y solo, cuando al fin se hallo frente a el, se inclino y se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura, atrayéndolo hacia ella instintivamente en forma maternal, el pelirrosa se sobresalto al sentir que era jalado y abrazado por la chica, pero en realidad necesitaba eso, necesitaba sentirse querido, protegido, quería sentir que le importaba a alguien/

-¿Qué sucede Shuichi? ¿Que te han hecho, por que lloras? (Odile cuestiono, pues tenia la necesidad de saber, quería saber quien o que, había sido capaz de dejar en semejante estado al chico que ahora consolaba en sus brazos mientras acariciaba sus rosados y sedosos cabellos)

-no, no pasa nada me he puesto un tanto melancólico es todo (contesto mientras dirigía a la chica una sonrisa)

-en realidad quiero ayudarte, pero si no me dices la verdad no puedo hacerlo Shuichi, se que es algo mas, vamos confía en mi ¿quieres?

/al escuchar esto Shuichi quien al parecer había cesado de llorar, volvió a sollozar, y apretó mas el abrazo, Odile se había portado tan bien con el, tenia pocos meses de haberla conocido pero sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida, y esto lo llevo a sincerarse con ella y de esa forma descargar todo lo que sentía/

-lo…extraño… (Musito con mucho esfuerzo pues su voz no paraba de temblar y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer) extraño tanto a Yuki…. (No pudo continuar pues el llanto se intensifico)

-¿Quién es Yuki? Si lo extrañas tanto por que no le pides que venga a visitarte o vas en un fin de semana a verlo, así no afectaras tus clases en el conservatorio ¿que dices eh? Las cosas no son tan complicadas (sonriéndole en un intento de darle ánimos, pero en realidad el saber que existía "alguien" en la vida de Shuichi, la entristecía pero eso no importaba mucho, lo único sabia es que no quería verlo llorar.)

-Odi-chan, Yuki no vendrá, el no me quiere mas, el me dijo que me fuera que no quería verme mas…(su tono de voz se torno mas desesperado y lastimoso) siempre habíamos tenido pequeñas peleas, por cualquier cosa, pero no importaba por que yo sabia que el sentía algo por mi…pero esa vez el fue muy claro, me dijo que ya no sentía nada por mi…¡que ya no había nada!….¡¡que no me necesitaba!!, ¡¡y que no volviera!!, y entonces yo … (su voz se entrecortaba por los suspiros involuntarios que experimentaba a causa del bastante tiempo que llevaba llorando)yo..(No pudo continuar, por que ahora era Odile quien lo apretaba mas contra su cuerpo, al levantar la vista la vio llorando, en realidad la chica estaba muy afectada) Odi-chan, no llores, pero vaya que soy un tonto, no era mi intención hacerlo gomen…

-no, Shuichi, no te disculpes no es nada, solo que no entiendo por que alguien podría ser tan cruel, ¿y aun lo amas cierto?

-hai (dijo bajando la mirada, esto duro muy poco ya que sintió como una suave mano, levantaba su cara, encontrándose con los gatunos ojos verdes de Odile)

-no, Shuichi, no te culpes por eso, las personas nos enamoramos de quien a veces no debemos, y amamos a quienes no nos corresponden pero es parte de vivir, eso es lo que conlleva la travesía de la vida, de ninguna manera tienes tu la culpa de eso, si ese sentimiento te lastima, yo haré lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte a superarlo…yo…yo no quiero verte sufrir, al contrario, ruego por poder ver esa sonrisa el resto de mi vida…

-(Shuichi se lanzo a sus brazos, llorando aun pero ahora un sentimiento estaba mezclado con la tristeza que sentía, ¿acaso era alegría?) Muchas gracias Odi-chan por estar aquí, por decirme todas estas cosas tan bonitas… por ser mi amiga…

-¿amiga? (fue entonces cuando Odile comprendió que seria amiga de Shuichi, por mucho tiempo, sabia que su amistad era sincera, y perduraría, pero también entendía tristemente que jamás seria algo mas que una amistad, muy a su pesar acepto ese hecho y se prometió a si misma, proteger a Shuichi, y ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera, no quería volver a verlo así)

-Shuichi…. (Hablo al pequeño que estaba a punto de dormirse en brazos de ella)

-dime Shu…o Shu-chan, Shuichi es un tanto formal ¿no? (mirándola cariñosamente a los ojos)

-cierto, Shu… (Sonriéndole fraternalmente) ¿Sabes? No me gusta verte llorar, un chico tan lindo no debe hacerlo, por eso, te prometo estar siempre que me necesites, quizás no sea mucho pero al menos no estarás mas solo… (Dicho esto beso la frente del pelirrosa y miro la silueta de la luna a través de las cortinas que cubrían la ventana) "_que rápido pasan las horas a tu lado Shu"_

Arigato Odi-chan (y sin mas se durmió en los brazos de aquella que ahora era su amiga y tenia su completo afecto)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¡¡ODI-CHAN!!

- ¿que sucede? ¿Por que gritas?, ¡¡casi me dejas sorda chiquillo!!

-gomen…pero llevo bastante tiempo llamándote, ya llegamos, anda vamos nos están esperando.

/mientras bajaban de la limosina, para desfilar sobre la alfombra roja, frente a la prensa, Shu se notaba muy nervioso, entonces la mano de Odile tomo la suya acto seguido se acerco discretamente hacia su oído, para susurrarle: /

-Shu, ¿Qué sucede?

-n-nada…no…no es nada en serio….

-tranquilo, estoy contigo, tal y como te lo prometí, ¿vamos? Es nuestro momento… (dicho esto el pelirrosa recordó aquella vez en la que Odile le prometió estar siempre a su lado cuando la necesitara, y así había sido desde entonces, de ese modo esbozo una sonrisa mucho mas relajado y de la mano de Odile, camino, y hasta posó un poco para la prensa, realmente era su día….aunque algo nublaba su felicidad/

"_Desearía que estuvieras aquí y me vieras triunfar, pero eso no es posible, lo se… aun duele…Yuki te extraño_"

/una vez dentro del teatro Loews, Shuichi y Odile tomaron sus respectivos asientos, justo a lado del productor, del director y demás actores que habían participado en la película; el pelirrosa estaba maravillado, tantas celebridades, esas mismas que el veía cuando aun estaba en Japón en TV, y que le parecían geniales, y ahora el estaba a unos metros de ellos y le sonreían amablemente, definitivamente eso era maravilloso…unos minutos después las luces se apagaron, dando inicio al filme….Shu noto que Odile estrujaba su vestido, ese que tanto cuidaba de que no se arrugara o se manchara, entonces sonrió disimuladamente y tomo su mano, la primera razón; para evitar que terminara por romper su lindo vestido por el cual recorrió muchas tiendas hasta que lo encontró, y la segunda razón fue para demostrarle que también el estaba a su lado cuando lo necesitara/

- tranquila todo saldrá bien…confía en mi

/así transcurrieron los 115 min., de duración de la película, en la sala reinaba un silencio, tortuoso, tanto el director como el productor y los actores incluidos Shu y Odile, se encontraban nerviosos, eso no era una buena señal….pero al cabo de unos segundos se empezaron a escuchar las ovaciones de los presentes, les había gustado y mucho, esto los emociono sobremanera y Shu no pudo contener las lagrimas, abrazando a Odile quien a su vez se aguantaba solo por que el poco maquillaje que llevaba se correría….varios minutos después, ya que habían posado para la prensa y otorgado algunas declaraciones para sus artículos, se encontraban de nuevo en la limosina, rumbo a el "**Guggenheim"** para asistir a una fiesta en honor de la película, organizada por la _Cinema Society_./

-vaya que bien, una fiesta Odi-chan, ya nos hacia falta…así liberaremos tanto stress (un chibi Shu, rebotaba por toda la limo)

-nunca cambiaras cierto ¬¬

-Ie

/una resignada Odile suspiro mientras observaba un New York nocturno que la fascinaba, esbozando secretamente una sonrisa. /

"_vaya, que has hecho de mi vida algo diferente Shu, …algo me dice que todo esta por cambiar…los cambios no necesariamente son malos, así que no me preocupare, mientras te encuentres bien…yo también lo estaré..."_

CONTINUARA…

**Notas Finales:**

_En realidad la idea de la película que en este fic protagoniza Shuichi a lado de Odile es del filme de Sr. Y Sra. Smith, si ya se… pero en verdad me pareció muy lindo ver a un personaje con las características de Shu en un papel tan diferente, así que imagínenselo, no se arrepentirán, oh si los derechos de dicha filmación no me corresponden yo solo las uso para mis retorcidos fines poco sanos, como la creación de dicho fic. ¡ Matta ne.!_


	3. Regresando

REGRESANDO

REGRESANDO

/ Mientras tanto en el John F. Kennedy International Airport, se encontraban ya ubicados en sus respectivos asientos, Odile y shu./

-Odi-chan…tengo hambre….ahora que lo recuerdo…hmm no desayune (hacia pucheros pues en verdad que tenia hambre, y los gruñidos de su estomago lo confirmaban)

-claro, pero de no haberte desvelado viendo TV, te habrías levantado a tiempo y hubieses podido desayunar UU.

-eres mala…mala… (Sollozaba un chibi Shu) ¿Qué no ves que estoy sufriendo? Podría desmayarme…y entonces… (Fue interrumpido por la sobrecargo quien les comunicaba las debidas indicaciones pues ya se disponían a despegar).

- Shu... (Acercaba su mano a la cara del pelirrosa para suavemente acariciar su mejilla) Quizás deberías dormir un poco, así estarás mas tranquilo, yo te despertare cuando sirvan la comida ¿si?

- hai Odi-chan (y así, se acomodo mejor en el asiento; cerro los ojos para poder descansar un poco, pues si bien era cierto no durmió casi nada, y no era por que le interesara la programación de la noche en realidad estaba nervioso, pues después de 2 años, volvería al lugar que lo vio nacer, triunfar, enamorarse, y también lo vio marcharse con el corazón roto, y sin quererlo su mente viajo hasta aquel día…)

FLASH BACK

/Yuki se encontraba en su estudio tecleando su novela en turno, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era, y cierto chico hiperactivo no había llegado aun; sintiéndose satisfecho pues sus ideas habían estado muy fluidas y ya había avanzado considerablemente, se dirigió a la cocina para beber algo, abrió la nevera y saco una cerveza, mientras la destapaba, noto que ya había tenido mucho tiempo de tranquilidad, entonces miro su reloj de mano y se sorprendió al ver la hora, pasaban de las 11:00pm. "_Donde esta ese baka, ¿que no sabe la hora que es_?, camino hacia el teléfono y reviso si había dejado algún mensaje avisando que llegaría tarde ó si iría a otro lugar después del trabajo, ya que recordó haber escuchado el timbre del teléfono, y también recordó no haber atendido la llamada puesto que se negaba a dejar esa lluvia de ideas de la que en esos momentos era presa; pero no, no había mensajes, nada… tomo su celular y marco al de Shuichi; su molestia aumentó cuando noto que el celular al que estaba marcando se encontraba en el sillón. "_Si serás baka, ¿Dónde demonios estas? ¿Para que diantres tienes un celular si lo dejaras botado?" _y así pasaron las horas y el rubio estaba colérico, no dejaba de mirar su reloj, por su cabeza circulaban miles de posibilidades, quizás se abría accidentado, pero no, de ser así ya le hubiesen avisado, ¿y si lo habían asaltado o secuestrado? No quería pensar en eso, quizás se había ido a algún bar, con hiro, ó ese loco bipolar de Ryuichi que siempre se le pegaba _"demonios_" pensar en eso incrementaba su ira, pues no soportaba que se le acercaran a su koi, era suyo.../

-las 3:00 AM…. (Se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba, habiendo fumado 2 cajas de cigarrillos y en el suelo yacían innumerables botes de cerveza vacíos, se dirigió a su estudio, intentaría avanzar con su novela; obviamente no dormiría, y era una buena idea para despejarse un poco de esos instintos asesinos que ahora lo inundaban.)

/al cabo de unas horas, escucho la puerta abrirse y unos pequeños pasos intentando pasar inadvertidos, aunque es bien sabido que Shuichi no puede pasar desapercibido, y en el camino piso uno de los botes vacíos de cerveza que Yuki dejo tirados, haciendo un sonoro ruido; al instante supuso que después de todo su amante si había notado su ausencia, entonces debía prepararse para un gran regaño, no imaginaba que eso iba a ser mas que solo "un gran regaño"./

- ¿has notado la hora que es? (y ahí estaba, el imponente rubio de ojos dorados, que ahora lo miraba como si quisiera desintegrarlo, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, echándole un vistazo a su reloj) y bien, ¿Por qué has llegado a las 6 de la mañana? ¿Acaso crees que vives en un maldito hotel y puedes regresar a la hora que se te de la gana?..¡¡Responde!!

-Yuki…lo…que pasa…es que yo…estaba con hiro y… (No pudo contener el llanto ya que notaba que Yuki estaba muy molesto, eso lo desesperaba y sin más callo al suelo, trataba de calmarse para poder explicarle cuando sintió como era levantado del brazo bruscamente) ¡Yuki, me lastimas!... ¡suéltame!, onegai (esto ultimo lo dijo en forma de suplica).

-¡te hice una pregunta!, y por lo tanto espero una respuesta ¿donde estuviste? (el chico continuaba sollozando, el rubio se desesperó y lo soltó impulsándolo al sillón mas cercano) ¿crees que con llorar solucionas las cosas?, ¿eso es lo que crees niño estupido? (esta vez apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula de su pequeño koi, obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos).

-Yuki, yo puedo explicarlo todo, lo que pasa es que no he podido concentrarme y K estaba muy molesto por que no había escrito una sola canción…y entonces hiro me dijo que me ayudaría y fuimos a su casa, pensaba llamarte pero olvide mi celular (el chico estaba en un mar de lagrimas, entonces el rubio, recordó que efectivamente dejo su celular en el sillón, y lo soltó de su agarre, pero no dejo de verlo fríamente, pues a su parecer aun había cosas que aclarar) entonces yo…pensé en llamarte desde la casa de hiro para avisarte pero el recibió una llamada de Ayaka-chan y …yo me quede dormido esperando que terminara…cuando desperté y me di cuenta de la hora vine aquí inmediatamente…Yuki…Yuki..(el rubio le había dado la espalda, en realidad desde que lo vio entrar sano y salvo quería abrazarlo, pero le era difícil expresar lo que sentía y reacciono de la única manera que conocía, gritando y siendo hiriente … después de escuchar la explicación del pelirrosa y la manera en que lloraba realmente el no podía estarle mintiendo, ese chico era incapaz de traicionarlo, en ese momento sintió como el pelirrosa lo abrazaba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, tuvo la intención de darse la vuelta y corresponder su abrazo pero su maldito orgullo no se lo permitía y tan solo atino en soltarse del agarre del pequeño) ¿Yu…ki que pasa? (volviendo a llorar).

-¡basta ya! Deja de llorar… (Lo destrozaba ver como lastimaba a su pequeño amante, ¿por que continuaba?, ¿Por qué no solo lo abrazaba como tanto lo estaba deseando?) Las cosas no pueden seguir así, pero de eso hablaremos mas tarde ahora solo quiero descansar un poco. (Se disponía retirarse cuando la voz desesperada de Shuichi se lo impidió)

-¿Por qué Yuki?, ¿Por qué me tratas así?

-he dicho que hablaremos mas tarde, no me siento de humor… (Fue interrumpido por un Shuichi un tanto indignado por la respuesta tan soberbia que le otorgo su amante _"¿no esta de humor?_")

- ¿Por qué no ahora? ¿Por que no me dices que es lo que te molesta de mi?, cuando estoy aquí me ignoras por completo, la verdad es que no creí que te dieras cuenta de que no vine a casa a dormir…

-¿Shuichi por que tienes que dramatizar todo?, ¡¿rayos que edad crees que tienes!? ¡Deja de actuar como un mocoso!

-¿dramatizar? ¡Discúlpame por resentir cada una de tus frías palabras, de tus insultos y faltas de atención! (utilizando un tono irónico pues estaba dolido por lo que decía Yuki).

- frías palabras que te haz ganado a pulso, por ser un baka desconsiderado.

-¿yo?..Pero si eres TU el desconsiderado, eres tu el que no se detiene a pensar un poco en todo lo que hago por ti, por mantener esta relación…

- ¿relación? jajaja (eso si que le dolía al rubio, le dolía ver a su koibito llorar de impotencia, pero lo que mas daño le causaba era saber que sus palabras fueran tan ciertas).

-(Shuichi al escuchar el tono burlesco que utilizo el mayor, se enfureció) ¡¡oh si lo olvidaba para ti solo soy la persona con la que te acuestas!! (Su voz tenia un tono irreverente) Después de todo si soy tan baka como dices; mira que creer que significo algo para una persona como tu, engreída, y que en lugar de corazón tiene un ordenador portátil… (las lágrimas comenzaban a caer insistentemente de sus orbes violáceos, su rubio compañero quien había permanecido atento a todo lo que el pelirrosa decía, resintió sus palabras como una puñalada directo al corazón, entonces noto que Shuichi se preparaba para volver a hablar, no soportaría mas verdades como esas, realmente lo lastimaba lo que su amante pensaba de el ).

-largate… (Reprimió las ganas de llorar que en ese momento lo invadieron).

- yu...Ki (tenia los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, ¿Qué había hecho? El enojo lo había impulsado hablar de esa manera.)

-¡¡He dicho que te largues, no quiero verte mas!!

-Yuki…yo lo siento…de verdad no quería decirte esas cosas… (Llorando desesperado, intento caminar hacia Yuki pero este lo detuvo.)

-solo dijiste lo que pensabas….ahora vete (clavando la vista hacia la pared mas cercana, no tenia el valor de encarar al pequeño.)

-pero Yuki... ¿de verdad eso quieres?

- te lo estoy diciendo ¿no?, ¡¡largo!!, no necesito de esto, no necesito de un niño estupido que solo me trae problemas, no quiero verte nunca mas..

-Yuki pero…yo….yo...Yo te amo, no puedes alejarme así de ti… por favor Yuki, (tirándose a sus pies, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, el mayor sintió que el corazón se le oprimía, ¿por que tenia que hacer eso?, por que tenia que seguir lastimando a aquel bello ser, que ahora tenia a sus pies rogando, por que no lo alejara de el, pero ahí esta de nuevo ese orgullo, esa indiferencia…sin mas lo levanto suavemente del brazo.)

-ten un poco de dignidad y vete de una buena vez (dicho esto se encerró en su estudio, dejando a un Shuichi paralizado, no podía creerlo, acto seguido corrió a la habitación y saco su ropa, esta vez Yuki fue muy claro, y ya había entendido que no lo quería mas a su lado.)

/ dentro del estudio se encontraba el rubio escritor, sentado fumando su décimo cigarrillo, no había escuchado la puerta abrirse o cerrarse eso le indicaba que aun estaba el chico por ahí, resolvió no salir hasta que se calmara del todo, en realidad esta había sido la peor de sus peleas, estaba conciente de que había lastimado los sentimientos de Shuichi pero el menor también lastimo los suyos, sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por una dulce y melancólica voz…era Shuichi a través de la puerta./

-Yuki… realmente te amo, pero ya no puedo… (Ahora sollozando) ¿Sabes que es realmente triste?...que nunca merecí tan siquiera una de todas esa bellas palabras que eres capaz de plasmar en tus novelas (su llanto era mas fuerte y su voz se entrecortaba), y siempre me pregunte ¿por que?, ahora lo se, ahora se que no podías, por que nunca me amaste…

/acto seguido escucho los pasos apresurados del pequeño, entonces en un impulso desesperado salto de golpe de donde se encontraba y abrió la puerta gritando el nombre de Shuichi, quien al escucharlo se detuvo, el escritor lo alcanzo a ver parado de espaldas en la puerta principal con una maleta en mano…se le partió el alma al escuchar esas palabras y mas al ver esa imagen, de la persona que mas amaba, a punto de irse, quería gritarle que no se fuera, abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca mas, pero sus delgados labios solo atinaron en musitar./

- no te atrevas a volver….

/sin mas el pelirrosa salio, con lagrimas en los ojos, sintiendo que gran parte de su vida se quedaba con el rubio. Mientras tanto en el departamento un hombre de hermosos ojos dorados callo al suelo alfombrado, apretando los puños, comenzó a llorar, se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿ por que no fue capaz de detenerlo?, ¿por que no dijo lo que en verdad sentía?...se reincorporo aun con lagrimas en lo ojos, destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, estaba molesto con el mismo por ser tan cobarde, y termino por golpear con todas sus fuerzas la pared, al impactar su puño contra ella, sintió como este se fracturaba, era mucho el dolor ahora reunido en aquel punto, pero el que sentía en el pecho era inmenso/

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-shu...shu... (La peliplata removía tiernamente su cuerpo ya que a pesar de no estar dormido se encontraba inmerso en "ese" mal recuerdo, hasta que lentamente abrió sus hermosos ojos amatistas.)

- ¿que sucede Odi-chan? (mirándola extrañado, pero con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza misma que para la joven acompañante no paso desapercibida).

-ya sirven la comida…y dime ¿lograste descansar?

-hai… (Entregándole una sonrisa de esas que solo ese chico angelical es capaz de otorgar).

/después de alimentarse, platicar un poco de todo ya que el viaje sin duda era largo, así que era buena idea hablar de lo que fuera para no aburrirse y olvidar por un tiempo lo incomodo que era permanecer sentado tanto tiempo, mismo que para cierto pelirrosa hiperactivo era un martirio, Odile por su parte, había notado algo raro a shu, y sin mas se atrevió a cambiar el tema, por "ese" que prefería no tocar, pero que en esos momentos era inevitable./

-Shu… ¿Cómo te sientes? (lo miro de manera suplicante, ya que sabia que el chico venia evitando el tema desde que se mudo con ella, pero en realidad quería saber, le preocupaba, como estaría tomando el asunto de regresar a Japón, pues hace tiempo atrás, cuando tenía pocos meses de conocerlo Shuichi le dejo muy claro que sufrió mucho.)

-hmm…pues…veras…me siento aburrido, había olvidado lo incomodo que era viajar tanto tiempo y eso me desespera…también me ha dado un poco de hambre y….

-¬¬#..No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo te sientes de regresar a Japón?

-aahh, ya…pues ….me siento bien (en un intento fallido por sonreír, noto que su amiga lo observaba detenidamente, como si supiera que no era cierto, y vaya que lo sabia, pues conocía a la perfección al pequeño revoltoso, se aclaro la voz y continuo) pues…yo me siento bien, me agrada volver, ver a mi familia y amigos, estoy ansioso por volver a pararme en un escenario, y no quiero decir que no extrañare New York, claro que no, en realidad extrañare a mis compañeros en el conservatorio, mis maestros, todo, pero de verdad extraño mucho mi país natal, (esto ultimo lo dijo bajando la vista, algo desanimado.)

-¿y que hay de Yuki?

- ¿que con el? (se tenso al escuchar el nombre, vaya que lo había tomado por sorpresa la pregunta de la peliplata.)

-no, shu…no lo tomes así, mira, tu sabes que al regresar a Japón indudablemente llegara el momento en que te pregunten por el, incluso lo veras ya que el vive ahí, ¿Cómo lo tomaras?...yo…en realidad deseo ayudarte y pienso estar contigo en todo momento para apoyarte pero… no se me preocupa, mira como te has puesto con mencionarte el solo nombre de esa persona, ¿que harás cuando la prensa te cuestione?

-no tengo que decir nada, no hay nada que hablar de él…ya no…

-¿aun sientes algo por él, shu?

-yo…yo (tranquilizando un poco sus nervios para poder articular palabra alguna) no te voy a mentir aun siento algo por el, pero ahora acepto mi realidad, y duele, pero no como antes, y fue gracias a ti, a Hiro, k…por estar conmigo todo este tiempo (sonriéndole a la chica que ahora lo observaba algo conmovida.)

-¿y cual es tu realidad?

-la de haberme enamorado de quien no debía (en un hábil movimiento saco de su billetera la foto que se había tomado con Yuki en su primera cita, estaba algo arrugada y maltratada, y la extendió para mostrársela a Odile, quien en otras ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de verla, accidentalmente claro, y por eso nunca se atrevió a comentar nada de ella, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez el mismo Shuichi se la mostraba.)

-vaya…es muy apuesto.

- si…es muy guapo, (su voz sonó apagada y melancólica) es como un ángel, pero orgulloso y frió, solo quería satisfacer sus deseos… vació y sin valor así me sentía a su lado y al abrazarlo pensaba que abrazaba un cubo de hielo, si es guapo, hermoso, pero el estar a su lado solo me daba la única satisfacción de decir que tenia algo muy valioso a mi lado, mas nunca merecí su amor…(levanto la vista, no había lagrimas, solo un profundo resentimiento, y entonces le dirigió una dulce mirada a su compañera notando que esta se encontraba algo devastada por lo que había escuchado y se apresuro a decir) pero no hablemos de eso no quiero aburrirte con cosas como estas Odi-chan.

-ya veo… (La chica noto que Shuichi había progresado pues poco a poco logro ser mas fuerte, se sentía orgullosa, de tener un amigo tan valiente, no pudo evitar pensar que es su lugar ella se encontraría destrozada, pero shu no, el no era así, él era una persona especial, demasiado especial para ella, no sabia que haría sin el, simplemente no quería ni pensarlo) ¿Sabes?, quería preguntarte desde hace rato….veras (notablemente nerviosa) ya que tu y yo somos considerados como "pareja" en Japón, quería saber…yo…veras…es que… (Suspiro) ¿Cómo debo comportarme? uu "_listo, lo dije_"

-o.O!... (Shuichi la miraba atónito, para esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que pronto se torno a una gran carcajada) JAJAJAJAJA…. ¿a que te refieres Odi-chan?

- º/º ¡¡no te rías!! Es que es otra cultura…no se quizás tengan otro concepto de las relaciones… no quisiera ofender las costumbres, ni causarte problemas por eso quiero saber .

-ohh sii cierto… (Sonrió internamente y cambiando su semblante a uno serio, se aclaro la garganta y continuo) ahora que lo pienso olvide mencionarte algo muy importante, veras en Japón, las chicas no pueden usar ropa ajustada, zapatillas…o sii también no usan maquillaje, y jamás hablan en presencia de otro hombre que no sea de su familia o su pareja… (Inmediatamente observo a la peliplata, realmente era divertido jugarle esa clase de bromas.)

- OO… (La chica estaba en trance, con la mirada horrorizada pues conforme Shuichi le "explicaba", se iba imaginando que seria de ella en ese "espantoso lugar" y ni hablar cuando empezó a imaginar como serian las chicas eso si le dio pavor O0O )

-JAJAJAJAJA…Odi-chan ….lo siento Óò , lo que te dije no es verdad, es cierto que tenemos culturas muy distintas pero respecto a ese tema es exactamente igual que en tu país jaj….(su risa se vio interrumpida por un certero golpe que le propino la peliplata por haberle gastado una broma tan pesada, mira que venir a jugar con eso, _¿Cómo de que no podría usar ropa ajustada?, _mientras un chibi shu se sobaba la cabeza con cascadas calendo de sus ojitos TT ).

-shu lo siento pero no vuelvas a decirme cosas tan feas…. ¿que no sientes pena por mi? YY, mira que te quedaras sin novia antes de llegar casi me matas de la impresión (y ahí estaba de nuevo, Odile dramatizando el asunto ¬¬U).

-Hablando de eso... veras…eso de pretender ser pareja…no tuve tiempo de preguntarte bien si estabas de acuerdo, pero esque con K uno no puede hacer mucho... ¿No estas molesta con la idea? uu…

FLASH BACK

/ En un placido y bien decorado departamento se encontraba un chibi shu saltando por toda la sala/.

-¡Odi-chan! ¿Ya puedo verlo?... dime que sii

-espera un poco ya casi, no seas impaciente (la chica se encontraba terminando de decorar un pastel.)

-¡vamos, pero al menos dime que es!

- ¬¬# no…te dije que era una sorpresa…espera un poco.

-hai, pero no demores mucho onegai.

/ A los pocos minutos salía la chica con un apetitoso pastel decorado cuidadosamente con fresas mismo que había hecho con mucho cariño, pues celebraban el cumpleaños numero 21 del chiquillo hiperactivo/.

- ¡SUGOI! o...Odi-chan… ¿es para mí? ¡Y tiene fresas!...

- pues claro que es para ti, ¿o acaso alguien mas en este departamento celebra su cumpleaños?

- mmm….no…no lo creo ¡arigato Odi-chan! (mientras se lanzaba hacia la chica para abrazarla, quien en un hábil movimiento se quito del lugar) ¡itaee!... ¿Por qué?...me dolió mucho YY.

- ¬¬...Lo siento shu pero tarde demasiado en hacer este pastel para ti, no pienso dejar que se arruine, anda ven, ¿acaso no quieres probarlo?

- (levantándose como rayo con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro y acercándose al comedor a lado de la peliplata que ahora le extendía una pala de repostería) hai.

/ De repente un ruido ensordecedor los abrumaba, cuando voltearon al lugar de donde provenía, lograron percibir una cortina de humo, y conforme esta iba cediendo revelaba la figura de una persona, alta y fornida/.

- Hello kids, I have big news!!...(mientras levantaba el puño en forma triunfal)

-o.O (ambos jóvenes lo miraban sorprendidos y algo extrañados.)

- oh vamos cambien esas caras, les tengo grandes noticias. ¿Huu eso es pastel? (acercándose peligrosamente al regalo de shu, quien sin dudar se pego de manera posesiva al postre que se encontraba reposando en la mesa).

-si…¡¡y es mío!! Odi-chan me lo hizo por ser mi cumpleaños Ò.ó

- oh, ya entiendo…¡¡CONGRATULATIONS!!...well… pero yo estoy aquí para darle un comunicado a Shuichi y para pedirle un gran favor mrs. Odile (sentándose en un cómodo sillón, que estaba cercano, mientras ambos jóvenes se sentaban en otro justo frente a k.)

-usted dirá mr. K, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? (exclamo de manera muy cortés.)

-Well… mrs. Odile, como ya sabe el plazo de Shuichi dentro de algunos meses termina y debe volver a Japón junto con Nakano-kun y retomar sus labores dentro de NG records… (aclarándose la garganta para continuar) pero por el tiempo que han permanecido ausentes, los seguidores de BL han disminuido considerablemente, eso de ninguna manera es bueno, ya que ahora que se ha puesto en marcha su lanzamiento internacional no es conveniente que el publico local los rechace.

- entiendo, pero ¿de que manera podría ayudar yo? (ocultando la tristeza que la invadía, pues si era cierto que estaba conciente de que shu tendría que regresar, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, se había acostumbrado tanto a el, y mas que eso, sencillamente no imaginaba regresar a su antigua y monótona vida).

-a eso voy, don't be impatient, desde que se confirmo la participación de Shuichi protagonizando con usted en un filme, (de eso hace aproximadamente un mes y medio), ha despertado una controversia muy favorable para nosotros, pues se empieza a escuchar nombrar a BL de nuevo entre el publico, y mas aun la posibilidad de un romance entre Shuichi y usted mrs. Odile. (Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que K acaba de decir dejándolos sin palabra alguna, después de unos segundos Odile se aventuro a hablar).

- / y…y ¿el punto cual es?

- ¬¬…el presidente de NG records, Tohma seguchi y yo hemos estado discutiendo el tema, ya que el rumor ha dado como resultado una gran cantidad de correspondencia, cuestionándonos, si es cierto que ustedes mantienen una relación y si el grupo BL volverá a los escenarios…vera mrs. Odie el favor que quiero pedirle, como manager de BL y por lo tanto de Shuichi, aquí presente y en nombre del presidente de NG records, es que pretenda por un tiempo que ese rumor es cierto, es decir que usted y Shuichi mantienen un romance.

- º/º..u-usted…me…e-esta pidiendo…que...

-Yes… eso le estoy pidiendo, considerando que eso le traería popularidad y aceptación en el mercado nipón, y eso no le vendría muy mal... Pero descuide solo será por un tiempo, ya que planeamos anunciar el regreso de un mejorado BL el mismo día en que se estrene su película en Japón. Esto beneficiara tanto a los chicos como a usted. (Al terminar de explicar dirigió la vista hacia Shuichi quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada, y ahí estaba el pequeño torbellino rosado, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y en estado de shock) Shuichi… ¿y tu que piensas?

- mmm…etto…yo...yo creo que no hay por que incomodar así a Odile, nosotros podremos ver alguna manera de atraer de nuevo al publico y…

-me alegra mucho saber tu opinión shu, pero…lamentablemente (mientras sacaba su majestuosa mágnum, misma que acariciaba de manera aterradora) no se te esta pidiendo permiso…es una orden de mr. Seguchi…oh por cierto ese era el comunicado que te traía .

- ¬¬ ¿entonces para que me preguntaste? Si es una imposición.

- por que es tu cumpleaños y quería darte como presente un poco de importancia.

-¬¬#

- ¿algún problema Shuichi? (inexplicablemente se encontraba frente a shu, con su imponente mágnum mas que instalada en la sien del pequeño.)

- TT…ninguno….

- mmm disculpen…. (Odile por fin había logrado salir de su asombro y pedía la palabra) mr. K, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, en realidad me gustaría ser de ayuda, pero si esto incomoda a shu, no es necesario, debe haber otra forma de… (No pudo continuar ya que el pelirrosa se apresuro a contestar).

- Ie, Odi-chan, no es problema para mi, realmente me siento en deuda con NG records y con los chicos ya que por mi culpa y mi depresión empezamos a decaer…yo haré todo cuanto este a mi alcance y mas para no defraudarlos. (Observando las expresiones sorprendidas de K y Odile, pues el estaba decidido, por su parte la peliplata tomo la iniciativa).

- pero…aun hay que hablar con Nick, mi manager en realidad tenemos que discutirlo y… (Ahora era K quien interrumpía a la chica).

- ya lo he hecho, me tome la libertad de hablar con Mr. Landon, sobre lo que les he planteado, y después de finalizar el rodaje de la película, solo debe quedarse para la premiere y el se encargara de liberar durante 6 meses su agenda para que pueda viajar a Japón con Shuichi.

- ¿viajar a Japón? (la chica ahora si que no entendía nada, todo era tan repentino).

- Sure, mrs. Odile, siendo considerados como pareja ustedes tendrán que asistir a algunos eventos y dejarse ver juntos por un tiempo. Well, ahora que he cumplido con mi encomienda, me retiro, oh si casi lo olvidaba, el rumor será publicado por la prensa nipona lo antes posible, eso indirectamente despertara la controversia aquí…así que les pido que sean congruentes y actúen frente a las cámaras como tal, excelente idea has tenido Shuichi al mudarte con Mrs. Odile (echándole una mirada algo picara.)

-¡NO!...ni me veas así, las razones por las que estoy aquí son distintas, me mude por que desde que Ayaka-chan vino a vivir con Hiro me sentía fuera de lugar y melancólico, por eso Odile me ofreció quedarme aquí, (el chico sonaba muy nervioso y trataba de aclarar la situación desesperadamente) sin contar que me ayuda a practicar mis clases de ingles, que de no ser por ella no habrían dado frutos y…y además yo comparto las cuentas con ella….

(nota: como es bien sabido shu era perteneciente a un grupo famoso en Japón, por lo tanto tiene bastante dinero ahorrado, y sus estudios en N.Y en el conservatorio y sus clases de ingles son financiados por NG records ya que como lo mencione en el segundo capitulo, ellos se encuentran perfeccionando sus cualidades artísticas.)

- ¡¡Be quiet boy!!…no estoy insinuando nada… (Apuntándolo de nuevo con su mágnum) y ahora, dime ¿Considerarías, darme un poco de ese apetitoso pastel?

-TT……

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿molesta? (Odile, no pudo evitar emitir una risita) no, para nada, te dije que te ayudaría, como dijo mr. K, solo es publicidad, además….también será una muy buena forma de promocionar mas nuestra película, que por cierto se estrenara pronto en Japón…. ¿no crees?

-hai

/así transcurrieron las horas, mientras shu y Odile conversaban y por momentos dormían. La sobrecargo hizo acto de presencia para dar las indicaciones correspondientes pues ya se encontraban arribando y tenían que prepararse para el aterrizaje./

-Odi-chan….despierta, ya pronto aterrizaremos debes sentarte correctamente (la chica abría lentamente sus agatunados y bellos ojos verdes, conforme el pelirrosa le explicaba la situación, entonces de lo mas apenada se acomodo ya que mientras dormía se había movido tanto que prácticamente estaba acostada encima de shu).

- yo...lo siento shu º/º, estaba tan cansada que….

-no hay problema, pero ya estamos aterrizando, y debemos prepararnos.

- ¿ya? (la chica tomo inmediatamente su bolsa de mano y saco un espejo para poder arreglarse un poco, a pesar de estar estratégicamente vestida para no llamar la atención y pasar desapercibida, pues tenían esas estrictas ordenes, pues solo podrían verlos hasta la rueda de prensa que ese mismo día daría BL, y en la que ella también debía estar presente pues se darían un tiempo para hablar de su película, shu veía divertido la escena que hacia la peliplata pues estaba en forma chibi, arreglándose el cabello, aplicándose un poco de maquillaje y brillo labial).

-disculpe Shindou-san (ya habían aterrizado y la ejecutiva de vuelo se acerco a ellos para dar unas ultimas indicaciones) seria conveniente que usted y la señorita Cohen fueran los últimos en salir para que los guardias del aeropuerto se encarguen de revisar que no haya ningún inconveniente.

-oh, hai arigato (dicho esto la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho, shu lanzo una corta mirada a Odile quien ya se encontraba lista, habiendo tomado todas las precauciones para no ser reconocida, entonces sonrió y se dispuso a ponerse las gafas oscuras y una boina).

-shu, al salir de este avión, ¿Cómo debo actuar? (la chica lo observaba notablemente muy nerviosa y quizás algo atemorizada).

-¿actuar? No necesitas hacer eso, tan solo hagamos lo de siempre (regalándole una sonrisa sincera, para transmitirle algo de estabilidad).

- pero… (Shuichi se paro de su asiento y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suyo).

-cariño… es tiempo de bajar (sonriéndole de nuevo, Odile al ver esto se sintió mas aliviada y correspondió la sonrisa con un deje de complicidad).

-shu… ¿y como debo llamarte yo?…. Óò

-mmm ahora que lo mencionas…no lo había pensado (contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza a).

- nnU ya pensare después en eso.

/Mientras tanto en la sala de espera se encontraba cierto rubio, de hermosos ojos dorados, observando el avión que acababa de llegar procedente de NY, desde una gran ventana, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo; era muy extraño, pues había visto salir lo que juraría la totalidad de los pasajeros y ni rastro del pequeño revoltoso, ya estaba muy irritado, seguramente Tohma le habría dicho que el chico llegaría ese día para quitárselo de encima, y estaba considerando seriamente ir a hacerle una visita para recordarle con quien estaba tratando y así hacerle saber que a el no podía mentirle, "_maldito Tohma no se a que demonios estas jugando pero me las pagaras.." _acto seguido tiro su cigarrillo y se disponía a retirarse cuando a lo lejos alcanzo a ver un chico pararse en la puerta del avión "_podrá ser que sea_s _tu…_. _Shuichi_"/

/shu se adelanto a salir, y en cuanto estuvo en la puerta del avión se detuvo dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, quedándose en una pequeña superficie justo antes de comenzar las escaleras que montaban para que los pasajeros pudieran bajar sin mayor problema /

/ y ahí estaba el pelirrosa que tanto deseaba ver, ante sus dorados ojos que se abrieron a mas no poder bajo, las gafas oscuras que lucia, Shuichi, SU Shuichi lucia tal cual lo recordaba ó mas hermoso, si es eso era posible claro, juraría que estaba mas alto, su cuerpo se notaba mas estilizado y sin duda su semblante reflejaba madurez…sin mas recorrió detenidamente la figura del pequeño quien lucia, un pantalón gris, no muy ceñido al cuerpo pero este delineaba sus largas piernas, sus perfectas caderas y resaltaban esa retaguardia que sin duda lucia mas firme de lo que el rubio recordaba, llevaba unos botines negros casuales que complementaban a la perfección; siguió recorriéndolo con la mirada pero esta vez mas hacia al norte, Shuichi lucia una camisa negra de manga larga, abierta solo de los primeros 2 botones que dejaban ver esa bronceada piel, que a decir verdad el no había visto en alguna otra persona, continuo su recorrido, deseaba ver esas magnificas orbes violetas que tanto amaba, y que en sus momentos de desvarió creía ver, pero estas eran cubiertas por unas gafas tipo Ray-Ban clásicas, que a decir verdad no le venían nada mal, y su cabello rosado estaba encerrado casi en su totalidad por una especie de boina gris…. Era tan perfecto… ¿Qué le había pasado? Realmente lucia diferente, era como si brillara, realmente Shuichi nunca lo dejaba de sorprender, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los Gritos del pelirrosa que una vez había reconocido el lugar y tomado aire fresco esbozo/

- ¡¡JAPON!! ¡¡ESTOY AQUÍ DE NUEVO!! (Dejando claro que la indicación de no llamar la atención le importaba muy poco.)

/"su voz" esa melódica voz, que tanto ama (y que repetidas ocasiones decía odiar, claramente, mentía) y que muchas veces mientras escribía creía escuchar , su mente si que jugaba con el , no podía dar crédito, ansiaba escuchar su nombre de esa forma que solo Shuichi podía hacerlo, imprimiendo amor, y sensualidad en ella…de pronto, el remolino rosado comenzó a descender por las escaleras, pero entre tanto equipaje de mano que llevaba tropezó y termino rodando por las escaleras…."_baka, era demasiado bueno para ser realidad_" sin embargo sonrió, después de todo seguía siendo el niño que conocía, SU niño amado, quiso salir a encontrarlo pues consideraba que tenían mucho que hablar, pero ante sus ojos apareció una chica, que venia justo detrás de Shuichi, misma que no había tomado en cuenta por estar contemplando a su ángel; la chica corrió hasta donde había caído el pelirrosa, gritando preocupada /

-¡¡shu!!... ¿te encuentras bien? (la chica al llegar hasta donde se encontraba Shuichi, semi desmayado, se hinco botando su equipaje de mano y tomo su cabeza para apoyarla en su regazo mientras acariciaba su mejilla) ¿Shu?…vamos contéstame… Me estoy preocupando.

- o-odi-chan…estoy bien, solo me tropecé…soy algo torpe u (la chica al escuchar al pequeño lo abrazo instintivamente).

-shu…se mas cuidadoso, mira que me he preocupado mucho por ti, si te pasara algo no se que haría (la chica se entristeció y el pelirrosa al notar esto se acerco, la tomo del mentón para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.)

-lo lamento, seré mas cuidadoso (acto seguido, se levanto del suelo, extendiéndole la mano caballerosamente a la chica para que se apoyara en ella y pudiera levantarse, y así lo hizo, cuando la chica se encontraba de pie, shu se inclino a recoger los equipajes, que se encontraban tirados y de paso sus gafas que con la caída habían salido volando, se las puso de nuevo, mientras la chica lo tomaba del brazo y juntos caminaban hacia la sala de espera donde después irían a recoger el resto de su equipaje.

/ Yuki había observado detenidamente la escena, ¿Quién demonios era esa chica?, ¿Por qué había llegado con el?... ¿por que lo abrazaba con tanta libertad? Y sobre todo... ¿Por que demonios tenia que caminar del brazo de SU Shuichi?...estaba molesto…y recordando lo que la mujer del noticiero había dicho "_esto no puede ser cierto….esa chica no puede estar saliendo con Shuichi…es mío...Solo mío_"… definitivamente, ese no era el momento, para hablar con el, no con esa mujer a su lado. Sin mas regreso al estacionamiento, de nuevo Tohma seguchi había omitido cierta información…esto de verdad estaba molestándole, que se traía entre manos el rubio presidente de NG records…no lo sabia, pero iba a averiguarlo "_esto no se queda así_".

Continuara...


	4. Conferencia de Prensa

CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA

CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA

/después de recoger el resto de su equipaje, Shuichi y Odile se encontraban sentados en una de las oficinas del aeropuerto./

-shu... ¿Por que estamos aquí? (la chica susurraba) No vi a ningún periodista cerca cuando entramos al aeropuerto (la peliplata estaba algo confundida).

-hai, lo se... pero debemos esperar a que vengan a recogernos.

-pero... ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Además por que el personal de seguridad del aeropuerto esta aquí?

-nnU yo también me lo pregunto pero conociendo a k...seguro que todo esto es idea de él aunque... (El celular de Shuichi comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón) Mi celular... (Sacó hábilmente el móvil y se dispuso a tomar la llamada) mochi, mochi? ...oh ¡Ryu-chan!...etto...hai...llegamos a la hora indicada...ohh esque la seguridad del aeropuerto nos trajo a una oficina mientras esperábamos a que nos recogieran... OK...

-¿Era Ryuichi? ??

- oh, hai, ryu-chan y Tatsuha vinieron por nosotros, ellos nos llevaran al departamento.

-¿departamento? o.O...No me dijiste que tenías uno.

-Ie, no lo tenía, pero ahora si , le pedí a Ryu-chan que me ayudara a buscar uno que fuera agradable y amplio, ya que tu vendrías a vivir conmigo (dicho esto el pelirrosa le sonrió a la peliplata).

-oh ya veo, ahora que lo recuerdo me dijiste que después de lo de Yu... (Odile se tapo la boca con la mano al percatarse de lo que iba a decir, ella no quería incomodar a shu) bueno el punto es que vivías con Hiro.

- hai, supongo que Ayaka-chan vivirá con él como lo hacia en NY, no seria nada cómodo para ellos el que fuéramos a vivir ahí... ¿sabes? Desde el día que partí sabia que algún día tendría que regresar y me había planteado comprar un departamento y quizás un auto (el pequeño de verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por disimular la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos pues recordó la ultima pelea que tuvo con el rubio escritor, aun dolía recordarlo, pero sabia que dolería mas verlo, y si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no permitiría que nadie lo supiera, que no dejaría que nadie se enterara que aun sufría por aquella separación)

-ya veo...por lo visto Ryuichi y Tatsuha se re retrasaron un poco ¿cierto?

-Ie, por lo que me dijo, estaban buscándonos en la sala de espera, y al saber que el avión había llegado hace 30 min. Decidió llamar...debí avisarle que estábamos aquí (sonriendo despreocupadamente).

/ En el instante se abrió violentamente la puerta mostrando a un chibi Ryuichi cargando a kumagoro, detrás de él estaba su novio Tatsuha, el mayor al ver a Shuichi se lanzo sobre el provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo/

-¡Shu-chan! ¡¡Kuma-chan y yo te extrañamos mucho!!

-itae... Ryu-chan...no puedo respirar...

-gomen Óò...Pero esque estamos muy contentos de verte de nuevo ¡na no da! TOT. (La peliplata observaba la escena de lo mas divertida, mientras que por la sien de Tatsuha resbalaba una gotita de sudor) oh... ¡¡Odi-chan!! Tu también estas aquí, ¡¡a kuma-chan y a mi nos da gusto verte na no da!!...¿shu-chan?..¿Que te sucede? ...¡¡ ¿shu-chan?!

- n-no... Respiro...x0x (el pelirrosa estaba prácticamente inconsciente ya que el agarre de Ryuichi lo estaba asfixiando, cuando el mayor se percato de esto lo soltó al instante, permitiéndole al pequeño revoltoso estabilizarse; Tatsuha tomo la palabra)

- chicos, es hora de irnos, Shuichi y Odile deben prepararse para la conferencia de prensa, ya que será en unas cuantas horas. (Tomo algunas maletas, mientras Odile y Ryuichi ayudaban a shu a levantarse, acto seguido el grupo de chicos caminaban hacia el estacionamiento).

/ya en el estacionamiento llegaron hasta un lujoso auto deportivo negro, que a Shuichi le pareció en demasía conocido, Tatsuha lo noto y trato de sacar un tema de conversación /

- ¿y como estuvo el viaje chicos? U (Odile al notar que el pequeño shu no pretendía contestar se adelanto).

-estuvo muy bien, aunque fue algo incomodo pero es de esperarse era un viaje bastante largo... ¿verdad shu? (no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de unirse a esa conversación, al menos no por el momento, lo que él quería era saber por que tenían que irse en ese automóvil, en el auto de Yuki para ser mas exacto y se dispuso a cuestionar).

- Tatsuha...este auto es el de... (El pelinegro, suspiro sabia que tenia que contestar a eso, así que no pensaba darle vueltas al asunto e inventaría algo rápido y convincente).

-hai, es el auto de mi hermano veras...él me lo presto por que ( un chibi Ryuichi interrumpió al instante, iba a continuar con la explicación, pero Tatsuha le tapo la boca para que no hablara de mas. ) me lo presto por que justamente hoy ...tenia que transportar algunas cosas que compre, eran demasiado grandes y no podía llevarlas en mi moto...Si eso...y conociéndote supuse que traerías mucho equipaje así que aproveche la situación U (sin mas, se adentro al automóvil, para comenzar el trayecto hasta el nuevo departamento de Shuichi) "_por ahora me salve, no quiero problemas con Shuichi, suficiente tengo con el amargado de mi hermano"_

FLASH BACK

/Tatsuha y Ryuichi entraron al aeropuerto, ambos en busca de Odile y shu, pues habían acordado ir a recogerlos para llevarlos hasta su nuevo departamento, mismo que se encargaron de buscar, ya que hacia 2 meses durante su ultima visita a NY. Shu le había pedido a Ryu como un favor muy especial el que le buscara un buen departamento donde poder vivir. Al llegar a la sala de espera correspondiente al vuelo de NY, se encontraron con cierto rubio escritor, que ya iba de salida, se notaba muy molesto; Tatsuha al percatase de la presencia de su hermano mayor y el estado en el que se encontraba trato de pasar desapercibido, le arrebato en un acto desesperado a kumagoro de las manos a su koi, en un intento fallido de esconder su rostro, pues el Rubio lo había visto ya/.

-Sabia que el estar con ese loco bipolar iba a afectarte mas de lo que ya estabas... y dime ¿que demonios haces aquí? (el rubio se había parado frente a su pequeño hermano, quien noto esa mirada asesina que solo su hermano era capaz de otorgar, sabia que mentir no le ayudaría pero al menos iba a intentarlo).

-hmm ¿yo? (el escritor intensifico la mirada) jeje pues mi koi y yo vinimos a... ¡investigar!... los horarios de vuelo, pues queremos viajar... (Esbozo una sonrisa victoriosa ya que a su ver había sido muy convincente, al instante Ryuichi intervino en la conversación algo contrariado)

-¿Nani?..¿Deberás Tat-chan? (un chibi ryu lo miraba con ojos de cordero a medio morir) demo... ¿Qué no veníamos a recoger a shu-chan y Odi-chan?.. o.

-oo...a si y eso tambien... _"¿¡Por qué?!...estoy muerto"_ TOT (Yuki frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué Tatsuha le había mentido? , acerco una mano hacia la cabeza de su hermano, quien al ver esto cerro los ojos esperando un buen golpe, pero el mayor se limito a revolver un poco su cabello y en un tono mas calmado exclamo:).

- ¿Tatsuha por que estás tan nervioso? ¿Acaso hay algo que aun no me has dicho? (ahora lo miraba justo como lo hace un depredador al enfocar a su presa).

- n-nervioso...no... Para nada...

- y por que molestarse en venir hasta acá, si Tohma pudo haber enviado a alguien a que los recogiera (el rubio quería respuestas, y las iba a conseguir, al ver que su hermano no pretendía decir nada, giro la vista hacia "el loco bipolar" como él lo llamaba).

-Sakuma-san, ¿usted puede contestarme eso? (el peliverde lo miro algo sorprendido, Yuki nunca se dirigía a él tan cortésmente, pero al instante su personalidad infantil se dispuso a hablar).

- kuma-chan quiere responder ¡na no da! (sacudiendo a kumagoro en frente del rubio, que al mismo tiempo se reprimía las ganas de alejarse de ese "loco bipolar" pues quería saber, que se traían entre manos.) Tat-chan, kuma-chan y yo vinimos por que llevaremos a shu-chan y Odi-chan a su nuevo departamento ¡na no da! -

-¿nuevo departamento? (Tatsuha, le hacia señas a su koi para que no dijera nada mas).

-Tat-chan no te entiendo na no da ¿y tu kuma-chan entiendes lo que Tat-koi quiere decir?...no, dice que tampoco entiende (Yuki miro de reojo a su hermano, ahora sabia que algo escondía).

-Estoy seguro que mi estúpido hermano no quiere decir nada, ¿en que nos quedamos?

-o oh si... la ultima vez que fuimos a visitar a shu-chan nos pidió a kuma-chan y a mi, que buscáramos un departamento para que Odi-chan y él vivieran, por eso vinimos por ellos, además les tenemos una sorpresa, adornamos con globos de gas todo el departamento, hay de todos tamaños, unos son rosas, azules, verdes...oh si kuma-chan dice que también hay blancos...(el rubio interrumpió al peliverde quien estaba entretenido explicándole y ejemplificando lo que decía con sus manos).

-¿la ultima vez que los visitaron?

-hai los visitábamos cada que podíamos ¡na no da! (Yuki observo a su hermano, se acerco a él quitándose las gafas).

- ¿entonces no sabias nada de Shuichi? (el tono que estaba usando el mayor reflejaba el enojo que sentía en ese momento.) ¿No fueron esas tus exactas palabras cuando te pregunte por él?

-Eiri yo...Yo solo actué como mejor me pareció, ustedes se hicieron mucho daño, Shuichi estaba muy mal, no creí que...

-¡¡ ¿No creíste que?! ( El rubio ahora si que estaba alterado, sentía que su propio hermano lo había traicionado, que acaso no veían el estado en el que se encontraba, lo arrepentido que estaba y lo mucho que le hizo falta ese pequeño pelirrosa, se disponía a hablar de nuevo cuando Ryuichi es su forma adulta tomo la palabra).

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que te dijéramos donde se encontraba para que siguieras lastimándolo?...Tatsuha...vamos, deben estar esperándonos no podemos seguir perdiendo así el tiempo, (lanzo una mirada desafiante al escritor para después esbozar) Eiri-san, fue un gusto verlo. (El rubio tomo del brazo a su hermano que ya se disponía a alcanzar a su koi)

-toma (le extendió las llaves de su auto, mientras volvía a ponerse las gafas).

-p-pero si son las llaves de tu auto... ¿Por qué?... (Al pelinegro le resultaba increíble que su hermano estuviese prestándole su auto, siendo que siempre ha sido muy posesivo con sus pertenencias y sobre todo con su automóvil mismo que cuidaba con esmero.)

-No creo que en tu moto puedas llevarlos a todos y mucho menos todo el equipaje que seguramente ese baka traerá consigo... ¡¿Las tomaras o no?!

- hai... (Tomo las llaves que le ofrecía el mayor, mientras sacaba las pertenecientes a su motocicleta para después entregárselas a su hermano, quien las recibió sin dirigirle una mirada).

-si dañas mi auto...te mueres... (Dicho esto se encamino hacia la salida de la sala de espera).

-Eiri... (El nombrado se detuvo) ¿Qué hacías aquí?, ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- eso es algo que no quiero ni tengo por que responder... (El pelinegro muy confundido se giro, a buscar a su amante ya que lo había perdido de vista) Tatsuha...quiero mi automóvil en mi departamento a primera hora... tenemos una platica pendiente... (Y sin más se retiro).

- TOT estoy muerto... ¿ahora que le diré?... "_era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, solo me presto el auto para asegurar el que fuera a verlo"._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

/ Los 4 jóvenes llegaron a un lujoso edificio residencial, casualmente no muy lejos del lugar donde vive Yuki, para ser exactos tres cuadras después. Subieron al elevador llegando así hasta el último piso, pues el departamento que habían conseguido para shu y Odile era un penthouse. Ambos chicos observaban asombrados el lugar era impresionante, poseía el piso de madera muy pulcramente pulido, por fuera era de color blanco, con lujosos ventanales en la planta baja dejando ver esta casi en su totalidad, a acepción del baño, y el estudio, mismo que tenia una puerta que conducía a una terraza muy amplia donde se encontraba una piscina ,a la izquierda se podían apreciar unas escaleras en forma de caracol cromadas que daban un toque mas moderno al penthouse; en la segunda planta la primera puerta era la de la habitación donde dormirían, esta era muy espaciosa, el baño de la misma poseía un cómodo jacuzzi; justo a lado de la habitación principal se encontraba otra que conducía a un pequeño gimnasio, frente a el, se encontraba otra sala pero esta mas pequeña que la que esta en la planta baja, pues es un tanto mas intima, acompañada por un LSD de 65 pulgadas y un home theater...los chicos estaban realmente embelezados con en lugar, sin duda era magnifico, pero lo que hacia mas bello su nuevo hogar, era el decorado por parte de sus 2 amigos, pues tal y como describió Ryu llenaron la casa con globos de gas de distintos tamaños y colores/.

- Shu-chan... tat-chan dice que es tiempo de irnos TOT (el pelinegro, abrazo a su koi por la espalda, recargando su barbilla en el hombro del mismo).

-My Honey; Odile y Shuichi, deben estar cansados del viaje, y dentro de un par de horas deben presentarse en la conferencia de prensa, hay que dejarlos descansar, te prometo que mañana vendremos a visitarlos de nuevo ¿ne... que dices?

-hai mañana vendremos a verlos na no da! Descansen y suerte. (El pelirrosa se apresuro a contestar).

-ryu-chan, Tatsuha... arigato... Por conseguir este sitio tan lindo para nosotros.

- no hay de que kuma-chan, Tat-koi y yo lo hacemos con gusto ¡na no da! Descansen...

-demo... ¿no Irán a la conferencia de prensa? (esta vez Tatsuha se adelanto a contestar, mientras acercaba mas a su amante a su cuerpo)

-Ie, sentimos no poder asistir pero, tenemos algunos asuntos inconclusos...no es así Ryu-koi (esto ultimo lo dijo mientras mordía levemente el lóbulo del peliverde, quien al contacto se tenso y asintió de manera tímida) Sayonara .

/los jóvenes amantes se retiraron dejando a un Shuichi muy apenado pues le resultaba hermoso que se quisieran tanto. _"si tan solo tu me hubieras amado tanto como yo..."..._sacudió la cabeza en una forma muy literal de intentar sacar esos pensamientos y se dispuso a ir en busca de la peliplata que se había quedado en la segunda planta; al llegar le conmovió mucho la escena que tenia frente a sus violáceos ojos, pues la chica se encontraba profundamente dormida en la cama_, "vaya, esto ha sido tan agotador y repentino para ti... que suerte tuve de encontrarte...me has ayudado tanto" _no pudo evitar sonreir tiernamente, pero en cuestión de segundos su expresión cambio/.

- solo hay una habitación y una cama...¡¡ ¿donde dormiré yo?! YoY.

/En una de las salas de NG records se hallaban concentrados reporteros de las televisoras mas importantes de Japón, además de periodistas de los diarios y revistas de gran renombre, también se encontraban entre ellos corresponsales estadounidenses, sin contar a las personas de alto mando en la empresa (el presidente de la disquera, productores, algunos managers y empresarios que invertían en la organización) todos esperando la aparición del Grupo BAD LUCK, que al final de cuentas era la razón de esa conferencia de prensa. El lugar no era muy amplio pero era perfecto para la ocasión; estaba elegantemente decorado, y los invitados eran atendidos exhaustivamente por el personal del servicio de Coffee Breack que los anfitriones habían contratado para la conferencia. Todo era perfecto, digno de la disquera mas importante en Japón, la hora era la indicada, al igual que la fecha pero ¿Dónde se encontraban los integrantes de dicha agrupación?, esto comenzaba a preocuparles pues había un retraso de 30 min.

En cuestión de segundos Mr. K irrumpía en la sala de conferencias, haciendo que al instante los presentes tomaran sus respectivos asientos y guardaran silencio. El robusto rubio se poso frente a ellos los miro fijamente y se aclaro la garganta para proceder./

- Ladies and Gentleman, lamentamos la demora pero esta se debió a motivos de causa mayor.

FLASH BACK

/En la puerta de entrada a la disquera se encontraba un rubio iracundo empuñando una mágnum calibre 44 mientras era sujetado por Hiro Y Fujisaki, evitando que este saliera dispuesto a cometer un acto terrorista en dicha ciudad/.

- Let me go! (el rubio ahora forcejeaba quería soltarse del agarre de los jóvenes, cosa que no logro pues ahora Fujisaki se encontraba sujetando sus piernas e Hiro entorpecía sus manos abrazándolo por la espalda).

/justo en ese instante el pelirrosa hacia acto de presencia a lado de Odile, Shuichi al ver la escena se aterrorizo pues ya había olvidado como se ponía el rubio cuando llegaba tarde, su expresión se acrecentó pues el rubio psicópata ahora se dirigía hacia él arrastrando a Fujisaki y prácticamente cargando a Hiro, eso era aterrador digno de una película de horror OO; un chibi shu solo atino a esconderse detrás de la peliplata./

-YOU...YOU.. DAMNED BOY!!... ¡¡llegas tarde!!

- Mr. K...gomen...es que me quede dormido, estába muy cansado por el viaje...TT.

-eso es cierto K, nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad de regresar mucho antes que ellos, además tienen 3 horas de haber arribado, no seas tan duro (Hiro, su salvador, había intervenido por él, como siempre, ante esta explicación el Fornido rubio se tranquilizo haciéndoles notar a sus captores que estaba calmado y decidieron soltarlo).

- Well...no hay tiempo que perder, están ya todos reunidos esperando por ustedes... ¡andando!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- U (después recordar dicha escena misma que había denominado como "Motivos de causa mayor") y con ustedes los integrantes de BAD LUCK.

/dicho esto EL manager tomo asiento en la mesa correspondiente a la agrupación, acto seguido los 3 jóvenes entraron a la sala, dejando a todos los presentes muy sorprendidos; el primero en tomar asiento fue Hiro, quien lucia un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro desgarrado en ciertos puntos estratégicos para resaltar sus delgadas pero bien formadas piernas, una camisa de cuello alto muy pegada a su varonil pecho color guinda, sobre esta llevaba una gabardina algo informal color verde, y para finalizar llevaba unos botines negros, todo el conjunto resaltaba sus hermosos ojos y pelirroja cabellera que se encontraba desordenadamente estilizada haciéndola lucir mas radiante y sedosa de lo que era, acto seguido tomo su respectivo lugar Fujisaki quien a su vez vestía unos pantalones negros pegados a su cuerpo resaltando sus estrechas caderas del cual colgaban unas pequeñas cadenas, una camiseta negra pegada a su no muy ancho pecho, acompañada por una gabardina gris que llegaba hasta la pantorrilla, semi abierta y finalizaba su atuendo con unos converse negros logrando así darle un aspecto moderno y muy juvenil, sus cabellos verdes estaban estilizados al puro estilo emo; y al final pero no menos importante, quien tomaba asiento era el torbellino rosado que portaba unos pantalones grises muy pegados a sus perfectas caderas resaltando su firme y llamativo trasero, una camisa negra manga larga que salía por los bordees de una chaqueta corta color anaranjada completamente cerrada que se pegaba excelentemente a su delgado cuerpo, llevaba unas botas un tanto toscas que combinaban a la perfección con ese estilo rebelde que quería transmitir, y para finalizar su cabello lucia muy desordenado, ahora su cabellera rosada estaba un poco mas larga, y lucia muy sedosa, todo el conjunto encajaba perfectamente con su piel ligeramente bronceada y esas orbes violáceas que lo hacían lucir como todo un ángel; los tres jóvenes lucían mucho mas maduros, mas bellos y sin duda sus rostros reflejaban una gran determinación. Una vez sentados en sus correspondientes lugares, los reporteros rompieron el hielo y comenzaron con las preguntas/.

- hola chicos nos gustaría saber ¿que es lo que podemos esperar de BL después de dos años de ausencia en los escenarios? (Hiro se inclino un poco para ajustar el micrófono, pues seria él quien contestaría a esa pregunta).

-si bien es cierto, han sido 2 largos años para nosotros, mismos en los cuales extrañamos el pararnos en un escenario pero realmente era necesario tomar un descansó; aunque no siempre fue así ya que hemos estado trabajado duro para mejorar nuestras habilidades y aprender nuevas cosas, sinceramente creo que pueden esperar grandes sucesos.

(El pelirrojo le sonrió indicando que con eso finalizaba su respuesta; esta vez una periodista tomaba la palabra).

-durante todo este tiempo, ¿donde permanecieron?; pues hace poco mas de 6 meses nos enteramos de que Shindou-san estaba radicando en NY pero antes de eso, no sabíamos mas, ¿permanecieron estos 2 años ahí? O ¿viajaron constantemente? (Shuichi esta vez se adelanto tomando el micrófono).

- Hai...permanecimos Hiro y yo en NY durante todo este tiempo, como ya les había mencionado mi compañero estuvimos trabajando muy duro para mejorar, asistimos a clases en el conservatorio de Eastman, tomamos referencias de los ritmos predominantes allá, en fin...a mi parecer este tiempo transcurrido no ha sido en vano y planeamos demostrarlo .

-Shindou-san, anteriormente dijo que Nakano-san y usted permanecieron en NY...pero, no menciono a Fujisaki-kun, ¿acaso el permaneció en otro sitio? (el pequeño peliverde observo a Shuichi quien pretendía contestar la pregunta pues la reportera se había dirigido a él, pero el chico quería ser quien aclarara ese tema, así que Shuichi asintió y dejo que el menor hablara).

- ¿le importa si yo contesto a su pregunta? (el chico se dirigió cortésmente a la periodista).

-hai, no hay problema .

-Shuichi no menciono mi nombre ya que a mi no me fue posible ir con ellos debido a que aun estoy estudiando y no podía ausentarme tanto, pero me gustaría hacer hincapié en que yo también me prepare arduamente al igual que mis compañeros pues quiero estar a su altura. (El menor, esbozo una sonrisa sincera y con eso dio por concluida su respuesta, esta vez otro reportero perteneciente a una revista de espectáculos se disponía a cuestionar.)

-¿Cómo fue su estadía en NY, no fue complicado, es decir por la diferencia de lenguaje, cultura y ritmo de vida? (Hiro nuevamente accedió a responder).

-si, fue muy complicado en especial por que nuestro ingles dejaba mucho que desear pero después de unos cursos intensivos y mucho empeño logramos dominarlo, respecto al ritmo de vida... fue muy difícil adaptarnos sobre todo para Shuichi (los presentes rieron amistosamente mientras un chibi shu se sonrojaba a mas no poder) pero fue muy divertido e interesante conocer otra cultura, fue muy gratificante...

- Nakano-san, se rumoro que la srita. Usami, vivía con usted en NY, ¿es eso correcto? (Hiro se sonrojo por el cambio tan drástico de tema pero sin mas musito).

-así es, como ustedes saben estamos comprometidos y en la actualidad eso es muy normal.

-¿ya tienen alguna fecha en especifico para contraer nupcias? (Hiro se sonrojo aun mas, al grado de que su rostro lucia del mismo tono que su cabello).

-º/º...Ie...aun no fijamos fecha... no es que no vayamos a hacerlo pero por ahora no hemos pensado demasiado en eso.

- ahora que abordamos el tema de las relaciones...Shindou-san, hay un rumor muy fuerte acerca de que usted y la señorita Cohen sostienen un romance ¿Qué me puede decir sobre esto? (Shuichi se tenso, sabia que era inevitable que le preguntaran pero aun así estaba nervioso, trato de calmarse un poco para poder afirmar aquella suposición pero al momento en que iba a esbozar palabra alguna la peliplata se hizo presente dentro de la sala, la chica lucia un pantalón de vestir negro pegado a sus anchas caderas y esbeltas piernas, lucia una blusa blanca con un escote prominente que dejaba ver su pálido pecho; llevaba un saco gris que acentuaba su frágil talle, complementaba su vestuario con unas zapatillas negras haciéndola lucir un poco mas alta casi como Shuichi; sus plateados cabellos los llevaba agarrados en una coleta y sobre su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de medio lado negro, la chica era hermosa, no llevaba mucho maquillaje pues no lo necesitaba su belleza era natural del cual resaltaban sobremanera sus ojos verdes rasgados. Al percatarse de su presencia Shuichi se levanto cediéndole su asiento a la joven que acababa de entrar, y al instante un empleado acerco una silla, situándola justo al lado de la peliplata para que Shuichi tomara asiento y así lo hizo).

/al final de la sala de conferencias, se podría decir que literalmente escondidos se encontraban 2 rubios muy atentos a todo lo que acontecía, uno de ellos lucia una sonrisa algo maquiavélica y poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes, mientras el otro lucia mas bien molesto, lo que acababa de ver no le agradaba para nada, sus orbes doradas estaban cubiertas por unas gafas oscuras/.

-¿Eiri-san le ocurre algo? (el rubio de ojos verdes cuestionaba con cierto tono irónico, el nombrado al instante le dirigió una mirada en extremo fría y sin mas contesto).

-No, ¿Por qué habría de sucederme algo?

-por su expresión, pero quizás se deba a la conglomeración de personas que hay aquí (el presidente de NG records, Tohma Seguchi, sabia perfectamente que al joven escritor no le venia en gracia la aparición de esa chica, pero también sabia que quería escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que le acababan de hacer al cantante por eso prefirió guardar silencio...)

/Una vez debidamente sentados, Shuichi se dispuso a articular la respuesta a la pregunta antes realizada pues todos esperaban ansiosos, aun estaba nervioso cosa que no paso desapercibida por la peliplata que inmediatamente y de forma que todos pudieran ver, tomo la mano del pequeño revoltoso y sin mas preámbulo le murmuro "_estoy aquí contigo, no tengas miedo",_ esto era observado con recelo por el rubio de doradas orbes, que cada vez podía esconder menos la rabia que sentía y mas al ver como esa chica se tomaba tantas libertades; acto seguido el pelirrosa continuo con lo que habían dejado pendiente/.

- pues bien, eso no es un rumor, efectivamente Odi-chan y yo no solo tenemos un romance, sino que sostenemos una relación seria. (Dicho esto el pequeño reafirmo el agarre de sus manos, mientras Odile sonreía amistosamente a los medios).

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen saliendo? ¿Es cierto que viven juntos? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Fue durante el rodaje de la película? (después de esa declaración la pareja fue bombardeada por preguntas muy directas pues ese tema causaba mucha controversia, Odile y shu estaban en una forma chibi, bastante sorprendidos por la veracidad de esas preguntas, pero decidieron que mientras mas rápido contestaran mas pronto saldrían de ahí, siendo esta vez la chica quien hablara).

- conocí a shu gracias a Mr.Winchester, él me conocía desde hace ya mucho tiempo; pues bien a solo una semana de haber llegado a NY me pidió ayuda para llevarlos a conocer la cuidad en la que habitarían por un largo tiempo, conviví mucho con Hiro y shu, ya que en ese tiempo no tenia tanto trabajo así que aprovechaba mis tiempos libres para salir con ellos; después de 6 meses de tratarnos concretamos nuestra relación, y desde ese momento no nos hemos separado, si sacan sus cuentas podrán ver que shu y yo tenemos un año y medio de feliz relación ...(hizo una pequeña pausa para otorgarle una sonrisa a Shuichi) y si... vivíamos juntos en NY, desde hace un año y ahora que estamos aquí obviamente continuaremos viviendo juntos.

-Shindou-san... (El reportero dudo un poco sobre si debía o no hacer esa pregunta pero al cabo de unos segundos se convenció de que si debía hacerlo)¿Qué hay del famoso escritor Yuki Eiri? ¿Ha dejado eso en el pasado? ¿Su felicidad ahora es plena? (el chico se tenso en demasía y se lo hizo saber a Odile ya que involuntariamente apretó su agarre pues se mantenían tomados de las manos, la peliplata una vez mas tomo la palabra).

-Indudablemente yo hago todo lo posible por hacer tan feliz a shu como el me hace, (la chica endureció su tono de voz) y estoy segura de que ESA parte de su vida esta donde debe estar, en el pasado.(al escuchar esta respuesta se empezaron a escuchar murmullos pertenecientes a los presentes en la sala de conferencias, mientras que cierto poseedor de ojos dorados, apretaba sus puños al punto de que su acompañante juraba que en cualquier momento sangrarían "¿_Quién se cree que es esa mujer para hablar de lo que no sabe?"; _de pronto una de las presentes alzo la voz para denotar que ella tenia algo que decir, los demás callaron para escuchar mejor).

- en un tiempo su actual pareja declaro ante estos mismos medios amar al novelista, ¿puede un sentimiento tan fuerte desaparecer así de fácil? ¿No cree que en el peor de los casos pueda estar con usted por despecho? ¿Existe una posibilidad de que sea una manera de hacerse propaganda Debido a su reciente película?

/Odile se sorprendió en verdad estaban siendo muy agresivos, y si bien era cierto le molesto el que hayan abrumado a Shuichi con preguntas acerca de su ex pareja e inexplicablemente reacciono de esa manera, de cierto modo le molestaba que lo nombraran pero aun no entendía del todo el por que, por su parte Shuichi al escuchar la manera tan soberbia con la que se expreso dicha persona le desagrado, a su ver no tenían por que ser tan violentos con la peliplata, no concebía que la tratasen tan cruelmente siendo que ella no había hecho mas que apoyarlo y hacer todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance y mas para que el se sintiera mejor, sencillamente era una de las personas que mas apreciaba, inmediatamente intervino, estaba molesto por el poco tacto que tenían para con su supuesta pareja, y no iba a dejar las cosas así/.

- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! (todos lo miraban asombrados por su reacción sobre todo un rubio de gafas oscuras) anteriormente cometí errores, mismos que esta vez no pienso repetir (su vista se torno mas decidida) si no se enteraron de nuestra relación desde el inicio fue por que así lo decidimos, acordamos ser muy discretos con esto... (Giro su vista hacia la chica y enterneció la mirada) yo...Yo jamás había sentido nada como lo que ahora siento por ella, (tomo ambas manos de la peliplata y las encerró en las suyas) y...quiero protegerla al igual que a nuestra relación ...No necesito declarar frente a las cámaras mi amor por esta chica, mientras pueda decírselo y demostrárselo día a día a ella lo demás no importa... es por eso que no permitiré que le hablen así, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, (suspiro) Yuki represento una etapa muy importante de mi vida pero eso se quedo 2 años atrás, y en su paso el tiempo me concedió otra oportunidad, ¿pueden culparme...pueden culparnos por tomarla? (los representantes de los medios de comunicación reunidos en ese momento, al escuchar esto reflexionaron, sabían que habían actuado muy cruelmente, en un acto de redención un corresponsal tomo la palabra).

-¿Cómo fue para ustedes el protagonizar una película, fue divertido? ¿Se identifican con los personajes? (shu esta vez continuo con la ardua tarea de dar respuestas).

-fue una experiencia muy divertida y única, para mi fue algo difícil puesto que es la primera vez que hago algo así, pero indudablemente si pudiera retroceder el tiempo volvería a hacerlo, aprendí muchas cosas, incluso tome clases para aprender a usar un arma, para bailar...una infinidad de cosas realmente me divertí mucho.

- ¿y usted señorita Cohen que puede decirnos acerca de esto? (la chica dudaba en contestar, pues tenia la sensación de que seguirían atacándola, pero al recibir un ligero apretón de mano por parte del Shuichi sonrió y se tranquilizo).

-A pesar de tener ya una trayectoria participando y protagonizando películas, nunca he dejado de sentir nervios así que al igual que shu para mi fue algo tediosa la filmación, sobretodo por el temperamento de los personajes, y las situaciones poco comunes en las que se desempeñaban...algo totalmente diferente a como somos en realidad, pero creo que eso es lo interesante de ser un actor o actriz en mi caso, te dan la oportunidad de ser alguien diferente, eso es realmente fascinante. (Todos estaban impresionados por la facilidad con la que la chica se desenvolvía y lo profesional que era tanto que les hacia sentir culpables por haberla tratado tan mal y haber insinuado que podría estarse prestando a una farsa, esta vez el representante de una revista juvenil reclamo su turno de cuestionar).

- Shindou-san tengo entendido que usted interpreta algunas canciones que están dentro de la película y que además estas son interpretadas en ingles, ¿esto significa un lanzamiento o desempeño alterno como solista e integrante de la agrupación BAD LUCK?

-No, yo soy y seguiré siendo Integrante de esta agrupación, por otra parte el productor de la película me pidió mi participación, y si, los temas que interpreto dentro de la película son en ingles.

-¿en que se inspiro para escribir los temas? ¿Le fue difícil componer en otro idioma ajeno al natal? Y esta ultima es para sus compañeros ¿no se sienten excluidos con esto?

- U, si fue algo complicado componer en ingles pero Odi-chan me ayudo para que estas expresaran lo que realmente quería decir, ¿en que me inspire? Pues en lo que vivía día a día de ahí salía mi inspiración, además de que me enfocaba en mi papel dentro de la película planteándome la situación que vivía y así dejaba fluir las ideas. (Acto seguido lanzo una mirada cariñosa a sus compañeros para indicarles que había terminado, Hiro tomo la palabra, fujisaki también tendría que hablar acerca de esto pero el pequeño le cedió el turno al pelirrojo).

-En mi caso, no me siento para nada excluido puesto que Shuichi es como mi hermano, lo aprecio mucho, y le deseo lo mejor, en verdad me sentí muy contento cuando me comento que le habían propuesto participar en una película...en ningún momento él me hizo sentir excluido ya que acudió a mi para afinar sus composiciones. (Dicho esto cedió la palabra a fujisaki).

-yo tampoco considero que esto sea necesariamente una forma de excluirnos, también me siento feliz con la oportunidad que se le presento a Shuichi, a pesar de que no estaba con ellos, él me llamaba constantemente para contarme como transcurría su vida en NY, como verán nunca perdimos contacto por otra parte acudió también a mi para hacer los arreglos de las composiciones y detallarlas. (El joven reportero muy complacido con la respuesta, se dirigió de nuevo Shuichi).

-Shindou-san, ¿estos temas los encontraremos en su nuevo álbum?, que por cierto también se ha dicho que en su mayoría contendrá temas también en el idioma ingles.

-hai los encontraran tanto en el nuevo álbum como en el soundtrack de la película, con la única diferencia de que tendrán arreglos diferentes y si, en este próximo álbum la mayoría de las canciones son en ingles.

/al finalizar esta pregunta K se levanto de su asiento desde donde escucho toda la conferencia atentamente, pues el tiempo dedicado a responder las preguntas de la prensa había terminado/.

-well Ladies and Gentleman, esta conferencia ha llegado a su fin, los chicos deben descansar, sobre todo Shuichi y Odile que arribaron hace unas escasas 5 horas ... espero que hallan aclarado sus dudas y les recuerdo que durante la recepción que se llevara a cabo mas tarde, no podrán portar cámaras, grabadoras etc...pues el fin de dicha reunión es divertirnos un poco así que dejen el trabajo fuera de esto.

Antes de retirarse los chicos concederán 20 minutos para una pequeña sesión fotográfica. (Sin mas el rubio se acerco hacia el Grupo BL y Odile, él planeaba acompañarlos hasta el pequeño salón donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión de fotos).

/Una vez seguro de que no había nadie a los alrededores el presidente de NG records Tohma Seguchi acompaño a su apuesto cuñado hasta el estacionamiento/.

-¿Qué fue todo esto Tohma?

-una rueda de prensa Eiri-san, quizás no te había tocado presenciar algo así, ya que durante tus conferencias los reporteros se comportan a la altura, pero con un grupo musical tan controversico es un tanto más complicado (el rubio de ojos verdes sabía que a eso no se refería su acompañante pero le gustaba la idea de desesperarlo).

-¿hasta cuando dejaras de actuar como si no supieras nada? Se que algo traes entre manos y de una vez te lo digo (encaro a su rubio cuñado) lo averiguare y por tu bien espero que no sea exactamente lo que estoy pensando.

-Eiri yo no juego a nada y francamente no entiendo lo que quieres decir. Si esto es por no haberte dicho donde se encontraba Shindou-san debes tratar de entender, era necesario alejarlo un tiempo además de que era vital para el plan de marketing, después de todo tengo entendido que fuiste tu quien alejo al chico de tu lado.

-olvídalo, no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos y sobre todo ..No te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo.

-Eiri... ¿cuento con tu presencia para recepción de esta noche?

-por supuesto... _"quiero saber que tan verdaderos son esos sentimientos que dices tener por esa chica"._

CONTINUARA...


	5. Night Club

_. Como ya saben los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen y las canciones que en este capitulo menciono tampoco, por el momento es todo los dejo para que continúen con el Fic._

Night Club

_-_¿NANIIIII? o0o

- Oh boy, don't be shocking... (El rubio manager arrastraba a un chibi Shu hacia el estudio de grabación; a lo que el pequeño se resistía pues al terminar la sesión fotográfica concedida al finalizar la rueda de prensa el maniático que ahora lo jalaba hasta el estudio había prometido que descansarían).

-demo...K...tu... dijiste que descansaríamos... YY.

-Yes but...mentí esta noche en el night club, interpretaran su primer sencillo, esto para amenizar la noche.

-Óò demo... el lanzamiento oficial será en unos días más cuando se estrene la película aquí en Japón, no podemos dejar que los medios publiquen eso antes de tiempo...

-ûÛ como se nota que no prestas atención a lo que digo...well boy...Los reporteros, periodistas y corresponsales estarán presentes si, pero no con fines laborales, se les confiscara al entrar cámaras, grabadoras etc...Mr. Seguchi, me pidió que les avisara de esto ya que será una sorpresa así que tienen que lucirse, además de que se les permitirá la entrada a una pequeña cantidad de Fans al club...

- o.O

- ¬¬U influencias de sus padres...

- oh ya veo...demo... ¿de cuanto tiempo disponemos para preparar todo?

- 2 horas y los bailarines ya vienen en camino...

- ¬¬ ¿por que no nos avisaron de esto con mas tiempo de anticipación?

-ox...fue una decisión de ultima hora...

- ¬¬... ¿y como es que los bailarines vienen ya?

-o.O ...yo los llame...

- ¬¬U oh vamos K tu sabes que la coreografía del primer sencillo es demasiado tediosa como para aprenderse en 2 horas, es obvio que ellos deben dominarla de lo contrario Seguchi-san no permitiría que hiciéramos tan penosa actuación... (Inmediatamente el manager saco su mágnum calibre 44 y no dudo en instalarla dentro de la boca del cantante).

- oh pretty boy... me agrada esa disposición que tienes, ¿no hay dudas cierto? (con esto ultimo miro a los otros dos integrantes de la agrupación que permanecían callados y asintieron automáticamente, mientras una espantada peliplata se escondía detrás de Hiro, K sonrió satisfactoriamente.) Shuichi ¿algo que quieras agregar?

- Y0Y (negó con la cabeza pues K había quitado el seguro de su arma).

- w OK!! No los entretengo mas... ¡animo! (y sin más se retiro).

-. ¡¡chicos!! ¿Qué haremos?

-descuida Shuichi...somos BAD LUCK demostrémosle al controlador de mi primo que esta pequeñez no nos detendrá (fujisaki hablaba muy convencido y ansioso por volver a pisar un escenario y esta oportunidad de tocar en el club era lo mas parecido a ello).

-cierto...Shu que te parece si hacemos una entrada acústica...¡oh mira! ya están aquí los bailarines; andando...(Hiro sonrió a sus compañeros y se adentro al estudio de grabación, seguido por Fujisaki, y los 7 bailarines, antes de entrar Odile toco el hombro de Shuichi y esbozo: )

-/ Shu...yo... bueno...yo quería (la chica estaba muy apenada y jugaba con sus dedos al mas puro estilo de Hina-Chan). Yoquierotambienparticiparensupresentacion..."_bien lo dije_"

-OO Odi-chan no te entendí ¿me lo repites onegai?

- º/º esque quiero participar en su presentación... ¿puedo? No me vallas a decir que no, mira que en verdad quiero hacerlo y si me das una negativa se quedara por el resto de mi vida en mi memoria y... (Si, he ahí de nuevo la personalidad dramática de la joven, pero esta vez Shuichi la interrumpió).

- U hai Odi-chan claro que puedes, entremos y ya veremos que es lo que harás ¿ne?

-¡¡si!! o.

/En el night club, se encontraban ya reunidos todos los invitados y una conglomeración de fanáticos esperando por la aparición de la Banda, las luces se apagaron en su totalidad y unos efectos de luces azules se hacían presentes alumbrando la tarima que era muy espaciosa; en cuestión de segundos los presentes comenzaron a animarse pues era obvio que la banda estaría por salir; las ovaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de unas guitarras acústicas, las luces se intensificaron y dejaron a la vista a los bailarines y se pudieron apreciar los instrumentos; al poco tiempo se enfocaron en los músicos que tocaban las guitarras estos eran Shuichi e Hiro, los integrantes lucían unos trajes de vestir negro, pero con accesorios que los hacían lucir mas Glamurosos y atractivos pero sin duda él que resaltaba más era cierto pelirrosa ya que el traje en él lucia como una segunda piel intensificando su fascinante figura...sin mas él pelirrosa se acerco hacia el micrófono y posteriormente se dedico a hacer lo suyo: interpretar/.

HEY! I kind of noticed, from one night  
from the club, your front face OH... (Su voz hacia gala de una exelente pronunciacion del idioma ingles y sensualidad).

It's kind of weird to me  
Since you're so fine  
If it's up to me your face will change ...Let me ear!! (El pelirrosa estaba sumamente emocionado y esto lo mostraba en sus expresiones).

Los coristas intervinieron haciendo uso de sus melódicas voces.

If you smiling, that should set the tone.

Just remember.

If you let go, the music should groove your bones

(Shuichi se movía en el escenario con tal gracia y naturalidad como si hubiera nacido para estar en el y no dudaba en bailar aun cuando estaba tocando guitarra).

Just remember... What?!

Sing this song with me ..Oh!!

Ain't nobody love you like I love you

You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya... ohh everybody!!

Late at night, I talk to you

You will know the difference when I touch you

People are so phony

Nosy coz they're lonely

Aren't you sick of the same thing?

They say so and so was dating

Love you or they're hatin

When it doesn't matter anyway

/ la música se detuvo y las luces volvieron a apagarse los Fans ante esto gritaron aun mas emocionados, para cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse Shuichi se encontraba ya en medio del escenario junto con los bailarines pues era su turno de demostrar su habilidad para el baile; la batería marco el retomo de la canción/.

If you smiling, that should set the tone

Just remember baby

(Shuichi agudizo su voz haciéndola mas estética sin perder la afinación, esto solo hacia mas sexy su interpretación y sus seguidores enloquecían con esto gritando aun mas, mientras interpretaba seguía a la perfección la coreografía mostrando su elasticidad y precisión).

If you let go, the music should groove your bones

Baby just remember

(El pelirrosa quien permanecía ejecutando los pasos de baile en una posición piramidal, dio unos cuantos pasos quedando frente a los bailarines).

Sing this song with me..What?!

(Al situarse frente a los bailarines quedo muy cercano al inicio del escenario mismo que estaba abarrotado de Fans muy emocionados por el espectáculo que tenia lugar en ese momento, se inclino hacia ellos y paso su brazo por encima de sus cabezas cosa que incremento los ánimos).

Ain't nobody love you like I love you

You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya

Late at night, I talk to you (dio media vuelta y retomo su posición justo en medio del escenario).

You will know the difference when I touch you

(Toco al puro estilo de Michael Jackson sus partes nobles) OH!! (Esto escandalizo mas al publico pues resultaba en demasía sexy; acto seguido camino en compañía de los bailarines hasta donde se encontraba Fujisaki con el sintetizador para rodear un poco la superficie, claro esto era parte de su muy elaborada coreografía).

If you give me that chance To be your man hey hey

(Esto último lo modifico a su propio estilo).

If you give me that chance to be your man

(Shuichi avanzaba de espaldas en la misma posición piramidal pero ahora acompañado de bellas coristas, denotando que venia admirando la belleza de estas).

COME ON!!

(mientras esbozaba esto con la intención de animar aun mas el ambiente se posicionaba de nuevo frente a los fanáticos mientras bailaba pero esta vez por cuenta propia, es decir no era parte de la coreografía esto era un puro reflejo de lo bien que se sentía en aquella presentación).

Maybe we'll fly tonight

I just wanna love you baby Yeah, yeah, yeah!

(Dando un paso hacia el frente mientras hacia uso de nueva cuenta de esa voz más aguda que le sentaba a la perfección y mostraba sus grandes dotes como interprete pues a pesar del tono agudo que utilizaba no perdía su afinación ni su encanto).

Maybe we'll fly tonight

I just wanna love you baby

(Se encamino de nuevo hacia el medio del escenario, mientras un solo por parte de los músicos reclamaba atención) Girl...

¿Como se sienten esta noche? ¡¡Vamos no los escucho!!

(El pelirrosa mas sexy del mundo interactuaba con sus espectadores, mismos que al escuchar esto no dudaron en vitorearlos en respuesta a que se sentían muy bien, mientras el cantante camina por la longitud del escenario muy despreocupado y alternando unos pequeños movimientos sexys de baile mientras lo hacia).

¡Muchas gracias por haber asistido esta noche!

(Corría hacia un extremo del escenario)

Let me ear...everybody!!

(Mientras señalaba su oreja izquierda a lo que los presentes se emocionaban y los aclamaban, así lo hizo tres veces mas en distintos ángulos y los resultados seguían siendo igual de eufóricos.)

/al momento un efecto de luz rosada se poso sobre una joven peliplata que lucia un pantalón muy pegado a su cuerpo y lo bastante flexible para permitirle moverse libremente, un topless Blanco que dejaba ver su muy firme y mediano busto, encima del topless llevaba un chaleco Azul cielo muy corto sin cerrar; la chica era sin lugar a dudas la hermosa actriz y ex-modelo,Odile Cohen, los fanáticos enloquecieron y animaron aun mas fuerte a la agrupación y a la chica/.

Maybe we'll fly tonight

(La chica se acerco hacia el cantante de pelo rosado muy seductoramente, sabiéndose poseedora de una belleza inigualable acorto la distancia de sus cuerpos tanto que sus bocas estaban a unos escasos centímetros, mismos que fueron ocupados por el micrófono del pequeño revoltoso que se disponía a continuar interpretando la canción).

I just wanna love you baby

(La chica rodeo con su brazo la espalda del pelirrosa posesionándose del cuello del chico minimizando el espacio entre ellos, mientras Shuichi la tomaba por la cintura de una manera muy erótica reforzando mas el contacto entre sus cuerpos, bajó el micrófono para prácticamente unir sus labios, la frase anteriormente esbozada y tal acercamiento resultaba muy sugestivo y los presentes estaban al borde de la locura estaban extasiados por la magnificencia de lo que ocurría)

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

(La ex-modelo bajo su mano hasta la retaguardia del cantante estrujándola cínicamente y si el publico anteriormente había enloquecido ahora estaban todos aun mas eufóricos y con una hemorragia nasal, a excepción de cierto rubio novelista que apretó su copa de vino tanto que la rompió con su mano, importándole muy poco el dolor y que sangrara).

Maybe we'll fly tonight

I just wanna love you baby

(Shuichi después de la acción de la peliplata continuo con la coreografía dándose media vuelta siendo seguido por la actriz, no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa y lucir un hermoso carmín en su rostro pues le apenaba el suceso; al momento corrió acompañado de una bailarina y Odile que fungía el mismo papel, para posarse de nuevo muy pegados en el inicio de la plataforma y realizar otra secuencia de pasos.)

Ain't nobody love you like I love yo

You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya

Late at night, I talk to you

You will know the difference when I touch you.

(dicho esto se alejaron las dos chicas que lo acompañaban y se situó de nuevo en medio de la plataforma, las luces se apagaron de nuevo por unos segundos, siendo el sintetizador quien se encargara de marcar ahora el retomo de la pista, seguido por la batería y la guitarra, por su parte Shuichi hizo gala de una serie de pasos muy influenciados por el estilo del rey del pop, después de esto la presentación llego a su fin, dejando muy satisfechos a los presentes; al poco tiempo BL, Odile y los bailarines salieron del escenario).

- para una mejor idea aquí les paso el link de donde literalmente me inspire. Inner: lo copiaste ¬¬... U no del todo pues hice unos minúsculos cambios si se fijan bien ahí están. (es./watch?vDqumaotAMsQ) disfrútenlo tanto como yo.-

/ Y así se dio por concluida la presentación dejando al publico espectador fascinado realmente Bad Luck venia recargado, después de esto el DJ hizo acto de presencia y comenzó a ambientar el evento mientras los chicos de la agrupación, la hermosa modelo y los bailarines iban a tomar un breve descanso esto le daría tiempo a quienes lo necesitaran para cambiar su atuendo por uno mas apropiado para la ocasión /.

- Shu ¿por que te demoras tanto? Hiro y Suguro se han adelantado, al igual que los bailarines solo faltamos nosotros. (Odile estaba sentada en una silla que se encontraba por ahí, algo desanimada mientras mecía sus pies infantilmente) además...quiero que me digas como luzco... ¡¡ya sal de ahí!! ToT.

- Odi-chan ya estoy listo es que quería ve...Q (el pelirrosa se quedo sorprendido al ver el atuendo tan sexy de la chica; esta lucia un short de vestir blanco, extremadamente corto y a la cadera que acentuaba sus curvas y resaltaban sus torneadas piernas, un chaleco negro con botones al frente que llegaba un poco mas abajo de la terminación de su busto, dejando a la vista un curioso y delicado ombligo, todo esto acompañado de unas botas negras muy femeninas que llegaban hasta la pantorrilla; su cabello plateado estaba ligeramente ondulado y sobre este llevaba una boina blanca, haciendo lucir su pálida piel y ojos verdes, dándole un aspecto inhumanamente hermoso.) ¡¡SUGOI!! Te ves realmente linda .

- º/º n-no era para tanto...en realidad tu...tu también luces muy apuesto /. (Shuichi llevaba puesto el mismo conjunto que usó en su presentación pero esta vez no llevaba el saco ni la corbata, habiendo remangado su camisa blanca de vestir hasta dejarla al estilo ¾, que no hacia mas que denotar los estragos que dentro de esos 2 años transcurridos habían tenido lugar, pero estos cambios eran positivos pues lucia mas estético que nunca y por ende aun mas hermoso de lo que ya era; su cabello lucia un poco mas desordenado, su piel ligeramente bronceada estaba radiante y esas amatistas que poseía en cada ojo brillaban con extasiante fulgor.) ¿Listo? ...vayamos a fuera e impresionemos ¿si?

-¡¡hai!! ,.

- ¡¡Tohma!! Kuma-chan y yo queremos saber donde esta shu-chan y Odi-chan ¡na no da!... ToT (un Ryuichi en su personalidad infantil cuestionaba al presidente de NG records mientras mordía inocentemente la oreja del conejo rosado).

- Ryuichi, se mas paciente los chicos están tomando un pequeño descanso pues hicieron una animada apertura del evento. (El rubio de ojos verdes explicaba esto al peliverde mientras esbozaba esa eterna sonrisa y expresión amable.)

-demo... Hiro y Fujisaki-kun ya están aquí, ¿por que ellos no? ¿Esque se esconden de kuma-chan y de mí? ¡Na no da! YoY (el vocalista de Nittle Grasper se notaba muy frustrado por la posibilidad de que lo que suponía fuera cierto, al instante apareció Tatsuha y se posiciono detrás de su koi).

- oh my honey no debes preocuparte, ¿Quién querría esconderse de alguien tan hermoso como tu? (mientras tomaba la cara de su koi para acercarla con la clara intención de besar esos labios tan apetitosos y semiabiertos por la intensidad del momento).

-Vaya, tal parece que la vida se empeña en mostrarme lo penoso que puedes llegar a ser Tatsuha. (El nombrado interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo para posar la mirada en la persona que había frustrado su momento romántico, antes de poder esbozar palabra alguna, el ojiverde, Tohma Seguchi se adelanto.)

-Oh Eiri-san ¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué no esta en su mesa? ¿Acaso hay algún problema con el servicio?

-Ie, lo que sucede es que tu Histérica esposa me colmo la paciencia (sin mas el rubio de orbes doradas saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió).

-oh ya veo será mejor que vaya a verla, con su permiso (sin mas Seguchi se retiro encaminándose hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Mika, esposa del mismo y hermana de los jóvenes Uesugi quienes ahora se miraban fijamente siendo el pelinegro quien se animara a hablar.)

-Eiri ...me sorprendes, primero te apareces en el aeropuerto, me prestas tu flamante y lujoso automóvil y ahora vienes al Night Club, me pregunto si esto tiene asociación con S-H-U-I-C-H-I (el pelinegro deletreo fuerte y claro el nombre del pelirrosa tratando de buscar algún cambio en el semblante de su hermano mayor, mismo que nunca vio acontecer ya que si alguien sabia dominar y reprimir sus emociones ese era Yuki Eiri; por su parte Ryuichi al escuchar el nombre del pequeño revoltoso retomo su labor de cuestionar y hacer pucheros).

-Tat-chan, aun no veo a shu-chan y Odi-chan...kuma-chan comienza a entristecerse ¡na no da! Óò (Sakuma se abrazaba de kumagoro mientras recorría el lugar con la vista en busca de ese bulto rosado y su joven acompañante; Tatsuha sonrió maliciosamente, agudizo su mirada y comento).

-My Honey...quizás estén ocupados, pues desde que llegaron han tenido muy poco tiempo para estar S-O-L-I-T-O-S. (Habiendo terminado de deletrear esto intento enfocar a su hermano mayor pero antes de eso sintió un golpe en la cabeza...)

- ¡¡itaee!! TT...¡¡ ¿Qué te pasa, por que lo has hecho?! (Echándole a su rubio hermano una mirada recriminatoria.)

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¡¡Y deja esa estupida manía de deletrear las palabras que no soy como el retrasado bipolar de tu novio!! (El pelinegro había colmado su paciencia, estaba molesto por lo acontecido en la rueda de prensa y no ayudó mucho el espectáculo que el pelirrosa había dado dejándose tocar por esa chica y encima venia el imbecil de su hermano menor y echaba sal sobre las heridas...justo en ese momento Ryuichi había encontrado su objetivo.)

-¡¡SHU-CHAN!! (Acto seguido corrió hacia el cantante y se le fue encima haciendo que por el impulso cayeran, todo siendo detalladamente observado por el rubio escritor que no hacia mas que perderse en aquella perfección humana.)

- ¡¡itaaae!! Ryu-chan...me duele... (El pelirrosa se puso de pie con un chibi Ryuichi colgado de su cuello cariñosamente) ¿No me habías dicho que no vendrías hoy?

-Ie, dije que no iría a la conferencia de prensa además Tat-koi y yo terminamos... (Sonrojándose) nuestros asuntos y decidimos venir... ¿Por qué? ¿Shu-chan no quiere que kuma-chan y yo estemos aquí? ¡Na no da! OO (el vocalista de Nittle Grasper estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, por lo que shu decidió intervenir rápidamente, pues no quería que eso sucediera).

-Ie... estoy muy feliz de que estén aquí solo era una pregunta U (el peliverde al escuchar esto volvió a abrazarse cariñosamente del chico).

-shu-chan, kuma-chan quiere saber que son esas cosas de ahí (apuntando con su dedo índice hacia el bar del club, donde se encontraban unas bebidas preparadas) ¿vamos a ver? ¡Na no da! (segundos después un efusivo Ryuichi arrastraba a Odile y Shuichi hasta el bar).

/Después de una hora Shuichi y Ryuichi seguían en el bar hablando de la inmortalidad del cangrejo mientras hacían expresiones exageradas y reían como posesos. Shuichi se disponía tomar otra bebida que el barman había preparado a petición del mismo, cuando estuvo a unos escasos centímetros de dar el primer sorbo sintió como alguien palmeaba su espalda con tal fuerza que le hizo derramar el preparado en su ropa y su mano, se giro algo molesto ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así?...su expresión de enojo desapareció dándole lugar a una un tanto aterrorizada al ver a la persona que tenia frente a el/.

- hey boy what are you doing?! (K se veía algo alterado y tenia un deje de molestia en su semblante)

- etto...p-pues yo... (Tambaleándose un poco) pruebo estas bebidas de colores ¿y tu? ¿t-te estas divirti -hip- endo?

- UU yes but...ese no es el punto, pues no deberías estar aquí tan tranquilo mientras Mrs. Odile esta siendo abrumada por los caballeros presentes, como su "pareja" deberías estar pendiente de ella.

-oh pero si ella esta muy divertida ahí por que moles... (No pudo terminar la frase ya que K disimuladamente coloco su majestuosa mágnum en el pecho del pelirrosa).

- ¬¬ ¿no querrás que te use de tiro al blanco Or yes boy?

-O,O Ie...n-no hay necesidad de eso, por que yo voy a pensar en algo para que la dejen en paz.

- Oh boy, (suspiro desanimadamente) eso tomara mucho tiempo y mas si se trata de ti, así que es mejor que vayas con ella y les dejes saber a esos Gentleman que no esta sola, además los representantes de la prensa están murmurando lo incapaz que eres de cuidar de tu Beautiful novia.

- oh si claro k en seguida pero primero iré a lavarme las manos esta bebida es muy pegajosa y a remover lo que se derramo en mi ropa para evitar que se manche .

- ¬¬# OH NO BOY!! ¡¡Primero vas y lavas tu honor y después remueves todo lo que quieras!!(Pego más el arma en el pecho del pequeño y quito el seguro de la misma, haciendo que reordenará sus prioridades por su propio bien).

- o0o h-hai... (Sin más se encamino hacia donde se encontraba la peliplata quien no sabía como deshacerse de todos esos hombres que la rodeaban e invitaban exhaustivamente a bailar).

/ EL atractivo vocalista de Bad Luck se dirigió hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Odile sentada y bastante agobiada por los presentes, en el camino tropezaba con todo lo que estuviera a su paso pues se encontraba algo mareado a causa del licor y la música electrónica que retumbaba en el club no ayudaba mucho, está a cortesía del DJ que amenizaba el evento; hasta que tropezó con "algo" que al momento de impactarse juraría que era una "pared", por la intensidad del choque el frágil pequeño se fue de espaldas, en el transcurso cerro los ojos con fuerza pues se había resignado a caer; esto no sucedió ya que "alguien" evito su caída tomándolo por la cintura y de un jalón lo acerco a su cuerpo, cuando el chico sintió el agarre suspiro aliviado e inmediatamente abrió los ojos para agradecer a la persona que lo ayudo, pero al percatarse de quien era solo atino a separarse de aquel cuerpo y brazos que lo apresaban/.

-Yu-Yuki...a-arigato /...¿Qué haces aquí? (algo exaltado y nervioso)

-¡¡Vaya, vaya que manera de saludar a quien no ves desde hace tiempo!! ...¿dos años para ser exactos cierto Shuichi? (El rubio dijo la ultima oración en un tono muy irónico, cosa que no le agrado al pelirrosa).

-hai 2 largos años, ¿sabes? me encantaría continuar con esta conversación pero debo ir con mi novia la he descuidado mucho, tu sabes, no quiero hacerla sentir...sola (musito mordazmente, para después ir en dirección a la peliplata, al momento sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo impidiéndole seguir, Odile quien se mantenía expectante del encuentro, se puso de pie y fue donde Shuichi).

-pero como ¿ya te vas? ¿Donde están tus modales? (dijo esto con un tono sarcástico) lo correcto es que por lo menos me dediques unos minutos de charla _"ni creas que dejare que vallas con ella, aun no" (_shu se soltó del agarre con cierto deje de fastidio y encaro al mayor).

- ¿Quién te crees para hac...(su reclamo fue interrumpido por una dulce voz, en demasía cariñosa).

- baby... ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te extrañe (era Odile, misma que ahora abrazaba amorosamente al pelirrosa) oh...lo siento no, me di cuenta de que te encontrabas acompañado / y dime baby ¿quien es tu acompañante? (Shuichi se paralizo no sabia como actuar ante eso, el rubio al ver que su ex -koi no hacia nada por responder, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto).

- Eiri Uesugi mucho gusto (tendiéndole la mano a la chica quien sin dudar la estrecho).

-el gusto es mío Mr. Uesugi, en NY gustan mucho de sus obras, yo soy Odile Cohen... (Ahora dirigiéndose a Shuichi) baby ¿por que no me habías dicho que conocías a Yuki Eiri? (volviendo a mirar a Yuki) ¿Por qué ese es su pseudónimo verdad?

-así es _"es mi imaginación o esta chica esta siendo muy osada". _Shuichi no me digas que no le contaste a tu "novia" de mi, (sonriendo altaneramente a Odile) ¿Por qué eso se supone que eres cierto? (Shuichi y la chica miraron molestos a Yuki pues el comentario era muy agresivo, para lo que el pelirrosa continuo).

-discúlpame Yuki pero esque no creí que eso importara, después de todo no pensaba invertir tiempo hablando de ti con mi hermosa Odi-chan . (El rubio sonrió peligrosamente, Shuichi estaba logrando molestarlo y debía reconocer que esa actitud testaruda lo hacia desearlo aun mas.)

-oh vamos Shu-chan (ronroneo sensualmente) ¿acaso el ser INTIMOS AMIGOS no me da puntos a mi favor? (a Odile ese comentario y en si la presencia del rubio le molestaba sobremanera, nunca antes vio la posibilidad de que la alejaran de Shuichi tan tangible como ahora al lado del escritor y sin mas se atrevió a hablar).

-¿íntimos amigos? No tenia idea, amor ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar contarme de tu amigo? (enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrosa quien al sentir eso la acerco mas a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura y acercándose a los labios de la chica esbozando sensualmente).

-lo siento cariño pero esque estando a tu lado, todo se me olvida (la chica le sonrió de manera picara y le hecho una miradita traviesa mismas a las que el joven revoltoso respondió, después de esto enfoco al escritor con la mirada quien ahora fruncía levemente el ceño.) Espero me disculpes Yuki, pero tu sabes las cosas que a uno le pasan cuando esta enamorado /.

-si claro que lo se, me lo demostraste tantas veces que me es imposible olvidarlo (jugo sensualmente con su rubio y sedoso cabello y de la nada salio una chica con los ojos en forma de corazón).

- ¡¡SUGOI... ES YUKI EIRI!! º/º ¿m-me da su autógrafo onegai?

-claro... (Saco hábilmente un bolígrafo de su saco, notando que la chica no le había acercado algún libro u hoja pregunto) ¿Dónde lo pondré? (la chica algo nerviosa y abochornada miro en todas direcciones como buscando algo, y después señalo su hombro).

-a-aquí onegai º/º (el rubio no se hizo del rogar y firmo la blusa de la pequeña eróticamente, sabiéndose observado por el pelirrosa _"ahora una cucharada de tu propio chocolate_", cuando hubo terminado de plasmar su firma, le sonrió de una manera muy sexy a la chica para indicarle que había concluido.) ¬

/ Shuichi estaba sumamente enojado por lo que había hecho el Rubio altanero y apretó mas la cintura de Odile, en cuestión de segundos una nueva pista daba inicio, esta era: "Milkshake" -aquí les dejo el link, para que se ambienten -

(/listen.php?v308a1ae)

a lo que Odile reacciono, para poder alejarlo de ahí lo mas rápidamente posible, pues ahora el rubio y Shuichi se veían fijamente el primero lo veía con un gesto de burla y el segundo estaba que explotaba del coraje/.

-¡¡baby...esa canción me encanta!! (Y deslizando delicadamente su mano que se encontraba enlazada en el cuello del pelirrosa, hasta llegar a tomar la mano del cantante, no sin antes haber pasado por su pecho cuidando que el toque fuera tan fino que llegara a ser como una caricia.) Vamos... ven y baila conmigo... (Dio un pequeño tirón y el pelirrosa la siguió sin oposición, la chica antes de alejarse dirigió una mirada retadora al rubio y esbozo una sonrisa burlona, pues el semblante del rubio estaba afectado por el enojo ya que no perdió detalle del recorrido que hizo la mano de la peliplata, misma que indirectamente le insinuaba que ella era la única que podía tocarlo y eso no le agradaba para nada._ "maldita sea")._

/la música inundaba el lugar, las personas que bailaban en la pista al ver entrar a Odile y Shuichi hicieron un espacio para ellos, Odile sabiéndose observados por el de ojos dorados, comenzó con movimientos muy sensuales pegándose mas en cada movimiento al cuerpo del torbellino rosado quien al ver la actitud "rara" que tenia la chica pues cada vez que podía rozaba "a su amiguito" con las caderas se animo a preguntarle discretamente/.

-Odi chan ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué haces esto? (la chica apreso su cuello con ambas manos pegándose mucho mas a el mientras seguía con el movimiento de caderas sinuoso y pego su cara para poderle susurrar de manera que de lejos aparentara que besaba el cuello del pelirrosa).

- shu...él no nos quita la vista de encima...dime ¿no te gustaría jugar un poco a molestarlo? (el chico miro de reojo y efectivamente Yuki los observaba intensamente, se sintió algo culpable no quería hacer cosas como esas además a Yuki no le importaría lo que el hiciera, de seguro los observaba por que no había otra cosa que hacer, así que ceso el baile y alzo sus brazos a la altura del agarre que ejercía la peliplata decidido a separarla, pero al momento vio como Tohma se acercaba a Yuki mientras posaba una mano en su hombro, sin saber por que, se molesto demasiado; acto seguido separo los brazos de la chica y energéticamente la volteo dejando ahora que lo que rozara cierta parte de su anatomía fuera el trasero de la peliplata, para después deslizar eróticamente sus manos sobre las caderas de la misma pegándola mas a su cuerpo marcando un ritmo por demás sugestivo, después separo su mano izquierda de la cadera de la chica y la subió hasta su rostro para direccionarlo al suyo y de una manera muy sensual se acerco a sus labios y esbozo).

- ¿Por qué no?

/Shuichi y Odile continuaban con su baile erótico y el poseedor de doradas orbes sentía como su sangre hervía mientras apretaba sus puños; repentinamente la chica se separo de Shuichi para rodearlo con una actitud sumamente provocativa situándose a su espalda siendo ella esta vez quien se abrazara a su cintura y de un agresivo movimiento lo volteo para que estuviera frente a ella y continuo moviéndose, pero esta vez dirigió una mirada hacia los rubios que observaban atentos uno sonriendo placidamente y el otro mordiendo su labio por la ira contenida; entonces pegándose aun mas a Shuichi logro recargar su cara en el hombro del mismo que en ese momento imponía una flexión mientras giraba su cadera haciendo bajar a la chica con el; sin mas la chica volvió a enfocar a Yuki haciendo con la intensidad de su mirada que la observara fijamente, entonces cínicamente canto un poco de la canción, mas bien se la canto a Yuki, lo estaba retando y por si no fuera poco se reía de el:

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
i can teach you, (mientras pronunciaba las siguientes frases situaba sus manos en las caderas de Shuichi y marco un movimiento muy sugestivo, repartiendo sinuosas caricias en su bien formado trasero, ya que el pelirrosa se encontraba de espaldas).  
But i have to charge... (Guiñándole el ojo).

Esto era todo lo que el rubio podía aguantar ¿que estaba insinuando esa mujer?, ¿que era mejor que él en los menesteres del amor? ¿Qué ella podía satisfacer mas a Shuichi? Y que era esa estupidez de que podría enseñarle pero tendría que cobrarle, enseñarle ella a el, por favor, esa chica divagaba, si él era un Dios sexual...volvió a apretar sus puños haciendo sangrar de nuevo la mano que se lesiono al romper la copa, Tohma estaba pendiente de las expresiones de su cuñado por lo tanto noto que de nuevo sangraba así que se apresuro a esbozar/.

-Eiri...estas sangrando de nuevo (sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo intento limpiar la sangre pero le fue impedido por el novelista que alejo su mano lesionada rápidamente de su alcance).

-No es nada (dirigió de nuevo la vista a la pista de baile, la canción había terminado dándole seguimiento a otra y al parecer Shuichi se alejaba del sitio).

/shu...se acerco a la peliplata para susurrarle que en un momento regresaría ya que tenia una sensación muy incomoda ahora en su mano y parte de su brazo pues no había tenido oportunidad de lavarse desde que el vino se le derramo y se disponía a ir a lavarse y refrescarse un poco al baño de caballeros, a lo que la chica asintió acercándose al lugar donde bailaban Ryuichi y Tatsuha ya que la música ahora era electrónica, mismos que al verla la recibieron animadamente/.

- Eiri te repito, estas sangrando demasiado por lo menos deberías ir a lavarte e intentar que cese el fluido, si quieres yo puedo acompañarte (Yuki se había mantenido atento a los movimientos del pelirrosa y pudo ver claramente que se adentro al baño, de esto no se dio cuenta Tohma ya que estaba muy preocupado por la sangre que derramaba su apuesto cuñado).

- si...tienes razón iré a lavarme y no, gracias pero iré solo (sin mas se encamino al servicio de baño; al entrar pudo ver a Shuichi que ahora tomaba un poco de agua en sus manos y mojaba su cara con el fin de refrescarse, hábilmente recorrió el lugar con la vista y al corroborar que no había nadie mas ahí, cerro la puerta y puso el seguro _"así nadie interrumpirá"_; en unos segundos se situó en el grifo que estaba al lado del pelirrosa quien aun estaba inclinado lavando su cara, y dejo correr el liquido vital sobre su herida, el pelirrosa al escuchar el ruido del chorro de agua que salía a presión miro de reojo y al ver que el liquido estaba teñido con sangre se alarmo y exclamo).

- ¡¡ por dios esta sangrando!!

- ¿y eso que? ¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto escándalo por eso? (el rubio no encaraba al pequeño pero si observaba de reojo los movimientos del pelirrosa y la expresión que hizo al escuchar su voz).

- Yuki... (Abrió los ojos amatistas desmesuradamente, pero al instante se calmo) estas sangrando...

-...

- Òó ya se que tu eres muy rudo pero ESA es una herida y sangra... ¿crees que con parar el flujo se soluciona?

-...

- . ¡Dios Yuki! Hay veces en las que puedes ser tan infantil (en un arranque desesperado toma la mano del rubio y cierra el grifo, acerca un poco de papel higiénico y limpia los excesos de agua y sangre de su mano para después hábilmente sacar su pañuelo y vendar la mano lastimada.) esto puede doler, así que dime si aprieto demasiado fuerte el pañuelo.

/Yuki miraba divertido la escena de verdad ese chico no cambiaba, seguía siendo el mismo revoltoso de noble corazón, quizás por eso lo amaba tanto; el chico anudo los extremos del pañuelo y lo miro fijamente y con preocupación/.

-¿te duele?

- si...mucho (su voz no se inmutaba sonaba igual de fría que siempre).

- Óò gomen... (Un chibi Shuichi asustado daba pequeños saltitos por todo el baño, no sabia que hacer) ¡¡q-que hago!! ¿Dime quieres que llame a una ambulancia?

-¬¬ Baka no necesito una ambulancia yo lo que necesito es otra cosa.

- . ¡¡pues dime!!

-Esto ( y de un jalón lo atrajo hacia el y unió sus labios en un beso desesperado y lleno de pasión, el chico al sentir esto abrió sus ojos intentando soltarse pero es bien sabido que el rubio lo supera en fuerza, así que prefirió cesar el forcejeo y correspondió aquel demandante beso, a pesar de lo mucho que se había aguantado el rubio termino separándose para tomar un poco de oxigeno, pero le sorprendió ver que el revoltoso no estaba escandalizando ni pidiendo explicaciones _"vaya que has cambiado pequeño baka",_ hasta que rompió el silencio).

- ¿no te dolía cierto? ¬¬

- Ie...pero con estas atenciones no me importaría fingir que si. (Y sonrió prepotentemente).

- oh_..."maldito_"_... _ya que estas mejor, es hora de irme... (Camino hasta la puerta intento abrirla pero tenia puesto el seguro así que se dispuso a quitárselo por su parte Yuki toco su hombro y lo giro quedando de frente a el).

- ¿pero quien te dijo que he terminado? (volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, abrazándolo cuidadosamente por la cintura) "_vaya pobre chica pero Shuichi me pertenece eternamente" (_riendo internamente).

/Shuichi se dejaba hacer, pues también disfrutaba del momento había soñado con volver a besar al dueño de su corazón, sin embargo su alma estaba afligida, pues el rubio solo hacia eso por que lastimo su ego con la confirmación de su "relación" con Odile, eso si que estaba doliéndole... _" ¿Por qué me sigues lastimando? ¿Si sabes que no vas a amarme por que lo haces? ¿Qué ganas con besarme? Sigues siendo tan egoísta..."_ Shuichi deslizo una de sus manos por los brazos de Yuki haciendo que este pensara que lo estaba acariciando, siguió su recorrido hasta toparse con las manos del rubio que lo mantenía abrazado, haciendo que lo soltara de su agarre, el rubio se exalto: "_que demonios ¿acaso quiere soltarse_?" su preocupación desapareció al notar que efectivamente logro romper el abrazo pero entrelazaba sus manos, "_baka tan solo querías tomarme las manos, es hora de resarcir mis errores tengo que decirte que fui un tonto y que aun te amo"_; acto seguido el chico localizo la mano lastimada y sin piedad la estrujo, haciendo que el rubio por el dolor interrumpiera el beso sumamente enojado/.

- ¡¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA..ESO DUELE?!

-Oh vamos Yuki no seas dramático...además eso te enseñara a no molestarme, tengo novia y la... (Callo, estaba nervioso no quería seguir mintiendo, odiaba mentir, Yuki al ver dudar al chico se acerco de nuevo).

- ¿la que? ¿La amas? ...CONTESTA... ¿LA AMAS? ¿LA AMAS TANTO COMO DECIAS AMARME A MI? (el rubio estaba colérico no soportaba pensar que esa persona que tanto ama termine en brazos de alguien mas, sencillamente no lo aceptaba).

- ¡¡SI... LA AMO... Y MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE JAMAS LLEGUE A SENTIR POR TI, POR QUE ELLA...POR QUE ELLA SI CORRESPONDE A MIS SENTIMIENTOS YO PARA ELLA NO SOY UN JUEGO...!!

/Eso fue un golpe bajo para el escritor sintió de nuevo que su corazón se oprimía tal y como el día en que Shuichi se fue de su lado, pensaba contestar a eso pero alguien intento entrar al baño, forcejeo un poco y después exclamo/.

-Shuichi... ¿estas ahí? (era la voz de Hiro, pero ni el rubio ni el pelirrosa contestaban.) Shuichi si estas ahí sal ahora, Odile no se siente bien... (sin pensarlo Shuichi paso de Yuki y abrió la puerta, pues le preocupaba su amiga, al abrir se encontró con un Hiro sorprendido que iba a regañarlo pero con una mirada le indico que no era un buen momento así que se limito a observar, la voz algo dolida de Yuki reclamo atención.)

- ¿Y sin mas, te vas? ¿Ahora así funcionan las cosas para ti?

- quiero ver como se encuentra Odi-chan...tu ya te encuentras bien, pero creo que deberías ir a que revisen esa herida.

- ¡Basta ya Shuichi! No tienes por que fingir que te importo si veo como sales corriendo detrás de esa chica.

- te equivocas Yuki, si me preocupo por ti para mi fuiste muy importante y aunque la mayoría de las veces las cosas iban mal...hubo buenos momentos y...y por eso... Yo...te estoy muy agradecido (le otorgo una sonrisa sincera al rubio de orbes doradas y dio la vuelta para ir en busca de Odile).

-jajajaja que iluso eres, ¿Qué fue todo eso? ...tonterías...eres deplorable, baka. (Y de nuevo su orgullo lastimado por aquellas palabras salio a la luz, haciendo lo que mejor hace, Lastimar, Shuichi alcanzo a escuchar eso y sin poder evitarlo derramo una lagrima _"sigues siendo tan cruel como siempre"_, Hiro vio esto y si había algo que no soportaba era ver a su amigo llorar, así que se regreso hasta donde estaba Yuki).

-Tu de verdad que eres estupido... serás el escritor de novelas mas cotizado, con grandes logros y estudios pero eso no te quita lo idiota... ¿sabes? Solo una vez en la vida se le concede a alguien el honor de tener a su lado semejante joya...no hay segundas oportunidades, el turno ahora es de Odile, no tienes derecho de interponerte.

- ¿No tengo derecho? Nakano largarte de aquí antes de que te muela a golpes... (El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y se retiro dejando a un rubio molesto ¿el amarlo con locura y como jamás nadie lo haría no le daba ningún derecho?).

_/ _Yuki se recargo pesadamente en un grifo mientras pensaba, mientras tanto oculto afuera del baño estaba un rubio de ojos verdes esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica.../

-Vaya... Vaya... Las cosas se ponen más interesantes (y con esos pensamientos se dirigió a su mesa, donde se encontraba Mika discutiendo con Tatsuha y un Ryuichi llorando por que su shu-chan se había marchado).

Continuara...

**Notas finales: **

_Las canciones pertenecen en su respectivo orden a Justin Timberlake llevando por titulo "like I love you" y de Kellis, "milkshake". Espero haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por continuar dándole seguimiento a este Fic. Hasta la próxima…ciao y besos._

_Espero reviws, de verdad quiero saber que les parece la historia, si tienen dudas o reclamos ciao y besos ._


End file.
